Healing Wounds
by LivyLane11
Summary: What happens when a broken Jake Harris meets and falls in love with the equally broken new bartender of the Elbow Room? Deadliest Catch FanFic. Rated M for smutty goodness and language for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

This is a JakeHarris fanfic! Sorry for all the mindless detail but I LOVE writing backstory! I can't help it! So what happens when the broken man who has lost his father falls in love with the equally broken new bartender of the Elbow Room? We shall see! Point of view changes back and forth between the two main characters, Jake and Harper.

Disclaimer: Unfortunantly, I do not own the rights to Deadliest Catch or the men featured in their show. This is a complete work of fiction, Harper, her family, and her story are of my own creation.

Please ReadandReview! Thank You Thank You Thank You!

Chapter One

Harper lay in the bed she grew up with, wondering how all of this had happened. Just a few short months ago, she was happy. She was content for the first time in a very long time, and it all changed because she was dumb enough to let her guard down. Dumb enough to open her heart to someone who was just as broken as her. Harper should have remembered what the village elder in Africa told her, "never can someone be healed by someone who needs healing themselves." Two broken people can't make a whole.

Her phone buzzed for the hundreth time today. Without even looking she knew who it was. It was same person who had been blowing up her phone for the last two weeks since she left Alaska. She rolled over, closing her eyes, willing herself not to grab her phone and call him, just like she did everytime he called or texted her. Harper pulled the blankets over her head and thought all of this over from the beggining.

FLASHBACK.

"Harper, hun, we just got you back. And that was barely. You almost died and now you want to go up to the Bering Sea to be a bartender?" her father looked at her like she was crazy.

"Dad, I need this. And so does Aunt Lynnie, she has been wanting to retire from that bar for years and now that I'm out of the Peace Corps. permanently I'm in need of a job," she looked back at her father and walked across the kitchen to hug him. "It will be okay. And hey, she is family, you have to go when family calls."

"I don't like it! You haven't even healed up all of the way! You have been gone for five years with only a few months home in between, now it will be Africa all over again." her Dad said, leaned his head on hers.

She was beginning to feel guilty, he was right in many ways. She joined the Peace Corps. when she was fresh out of high school. After two months of training, immunizations, and language classes Harper was on a plane to South America. Each tour is about twentysix months, and her first tour went without much drama. She came out unscathed. After a month off back home, she signed up again. This time Harper was sent to the Middle East, to Turkey. That tour didn't go quite as smoothly. After about a year into her service, the war in Iraq and Afghanistan had offically spilled into Turkey. She was almost killed when gunfire broke out in the street in the middle of the day. Harper was shot in the leg and had to be flown to Rome for medical treatment. She was discharged from her second tour about eight months early. After a rough two months of healing and physical therapy in Rome she was cleared to fly and headed home to Michigan. Something kept calling her back though and after another month at home with her father, her local recruiter called her and told her a spot had opened in a small village in Africa, she immediatly accepted (much to her father and siblings disapproval).

This tour only lasted nine months. One night when she was bringing water to the children in her home that she shared with two families, she heard a truck. Then multiple trucks. Then she saw six sets of headlights. Thats when the gunfire rang out. Harper rushed to her hut just when she got in the doorway she was seized from behind and dragged out.

She yelled out that she was an American and she meant no harm and peace. They threw her onto the ground and she screamed a few phrases she was taught to say if something like this ever happened. Basically 'please don't hurt me', 'Diplomacy', 'peace', and a couple others. It didn't phase them or their raid. Many people died that night. Children were taken, men were killed, women were raped. Harper was lucky and was not sexually assulted. However she was beated badly by three men.

Harper lay in the dirt knowing she was going to die. She could hear the screams of people all around her but it didn't matter she knew she was done. Just as she closed her eyes she saw David leaning over her yelling her name.

The Peace Corps. has a buddy system policy, two volunteers will be sent within five miles of eachother, David was the other volunteer. He was a doctor and was stationed at the neighboring village only two miles away.

As he and others from his village arrived at Harpers he couldn't believe his eyes. The had woken to the sounds of distant gunshots and he knew immediately what was going on but they couldn't just rush over there. They wouldn't be able to help anyone if they just ended up getting killed too. David and the others waited until it had been roughly half of an hour since the last gunshot rang out, and the sun was just starting to rise. When they all got their he ran to find Harper. He found her laying in between two huts, her breathing labored.

In summary, she had a collapsed lung, a broken wrist, fractured knee cap, dislocated shoulder, broken clavical, dislocated jaw, broken fingers and ribs, bloody scrapes and gashes where knuckles and other objects used to beat her had connected with skin.

Harper had to be transported to France for surgery and healing. It was touch and go for a while but she survived. She didn't stay for therapy this time, the second the doctor said she was okay to fly to the states she left. Her clavical had healed up, but that was the only thing really. Harper had a difficult time walking correctly but she didn't care.

Her father Kenneth,was going pick her up from the airport. She had one crutch helping her walk and only one duffle bag of luggage. People were staring at her all through the airport. Harper didn't blame them, she did look pretty scary. Bruises and cuts all over her face, a soft cast on her left arm, a knee brace over her jeans, not to mention the limp. When she finally reached her father the look on his face made her cry. He grabbed her and held her close while they both cried in the middle of the airport.

Harper began to heal, after a little more than a month home, she had her soft cast off of her wrist and the wrap off of her rips. She kept the knee brace on about three days a week. Her face had healed, still a bit yellow and green in some places where her bruises were still lingering. The bruise around her stomach and back where still pretty purple and blue. Most of her cuts had not healed yet. No matter how unhealed she may have looked naked, she felt good. Walking normal and if she was wearing a long sleeve shirt, jeans and makeup you couldn't really tell what had happened. She began to get antsy being home for so long. Harper needed a new adventure. A few days later her Aunt Lynn who lives in Alaska called her and asked her if she was up for a new job and that she was the only one in the family with enough guts to handle takeing over the bar.

Harper accepted without even hearing all of her Aunt's proposal. Her Aunt laughed and said she would be sending her a plane ticket within the week.

Kenneth was not as excited as Harper was. Her siblings weren't either. Dana, Russell and Audrey all told her she was crazy and a fool. She didn't care. She had to get out. Michigan didn't have her heart anymore. No where did. Why not move to Alaska and have a quiet, peaceful life?

Harper got her ticket in the mail, called her Aunt to let her know she would be leaving the following morning and would meet her at the bar in Dutch Harbor. After her goodbyes to her family at the airport, she was on a plane to Anchorage, Alaska.

A/N: next chpt we meet the boys! sorry this was a lot of back story! also nothing against Turkey, Africa, or South America. I basically just threw in those randomly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own rights to the Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a work of fiction, Harper, her family, and her story are of my own creation.

Chapter Two!

After three different airplanes and two days of flying she was finally in Dutch Harbor, Alaska. Cold, tired, and a little air sick, she grabbed her luggage and made it to the cab outside the airport.

"The Elbow Room, please," Harper told the cab driver. He told her it wouldn't be a problem and it would be a very short drive. She was dropped off at near the docks, the driver told her the bar was about fifty feet down the road, on the left, you can't miss it. She got out with her luggage and began to walk.

JAKEPOV:

"Josh! Dammit! Why does every little fucking thing have to be a major fucking arguement?" Jake Harris yelled at his older brother.

"Because YOU make it into a major fucking arguement!" Josh yelled back.

"If Dad was here he would agree with me and you fucking know it!" Jake's frustration was getting the better of him and he knew it. He stormed off deck.

"Oh yea! Walk away like you always do you fucking druggie!" Josh immediatly regretted his words and went after Jake to apologize.

Jake was up in the wheelhouse with Freddie when Josh found him. They were both looking out the window towards the dock. Jake had a small smile on his face. Josh went over too see what they were looking at. It was a beautiful woman walking towards the Elbow Room with two suitcases and a backpack.

"Huh, who do you think that is?" Freddie asked the brothers.

"I have no idea," the both said in unison. They looked at eachother for a second and then laughed. That pretty much declared the fight over.

Freddie and Josh headed down stairs but Jake kept looking out the window at the mystery girl. He chuckled as the girls long brown hair continously flew into her face. She didn't seem to care much, and just kept walking. Most girls Jake knew would be freaking out right now if one little hair was out of place, let alone their whole head. He smiled to himself again and shook his head and went to stairs to get back to work.

HARPERPOV:

Harper finally walked through the doors of the Elbow Room with a sigh of relief. She looked to her left just as her Aunt was looking up from behind the bar.

"Harper!" Aunt Lynnie yelled and rushed towards her.

"Hi, Aunt Lynnie!" Harper exclaimed excitedly and gave her aunt a hug. Her Aunt squeezed her tight then gasped and moved back.

"Oh! Did I hurt you honey? I forgot all about your ribs!" She looked at me with concern.

"No! No no! I'm fine! I've healed up pretty good! You didn't hurt me at all!" Harper told her Aunt honestly.

"Okay! Good! You are gonna get a work out working here anyway, trust me!" she laughed and walked over to the bar and yelled for George. An older man in his late fifties came out of the kitchen with a spatula in his hands. He looked at her expectantly.

"I'm taking your future employee to my house to get her settled in, watch the bar for a few." she told him. He rolled his eyes and nodded. Aunt Lynn walked back to her. "Let's go hun!" Grabbing one of her suitcases, her Aunt led the way out the door.

They walked to her new house, a street away from the bar. When they arrived their Harper just smiled. It was perfect. She felt at home already and she hadn't even stepped a foot in the door. Her Aunt unlocked the door and they walked in. Turning on lights and setting things down her Aunt turned and looked at her. "Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"I love it!" she said and hugged her Aunt again.

"That's great! Here, lets take your stuff to the guest room until I move out then you can take the master bedroom," she told Harper walking down the hall.

The realization that Harper would have her own house in less than a week suddenly hit her. The thought both excited and frightened her. But no backing out now, she was here for the long haul. Aunt Lynn got her settled, and went to go back to the bar. She told her that tonight was her retirement party and it would be Harpers first work night. Aunt Lynnie told her to shower, get dressed and be ready before nine.

Harper sat on her bed for a moment just letting everything sit in. She grabbed her bag pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. She breathed deep. The nicotine addict part of her was still pissed planes are smoke free. This was her first cigarette in over thirty hours. Harper smoked two more before finding the shower.

She got undressed and looked in the mirror examining her bruised and cuts and tattoos. Most of her tattoos were left unscathed from Africa. Harper got a tattoo from every place she has been, to remind her of her adventures. She had her entire left arm done in a sleeve, one across her rib cage on the right side, one over her heart, one on the back of her neck, and one on her foot. If she wore a long sleeve shirt and her hair down you couldn't tell Harper had any tattoos at all. Her nose ring was her only piercing besides her ears and she loved it. Her long brown hair went to the middle of her back and her side swept bangs layed at the bridge of her nose. Harper was pretty short, only 5'6" but she was comfortable with it, she had a full body for her height, curves in all the right places.

She got into the hot shower moaning at the heat. She must have been colder than she thought. Harper tenderly washed over her ribs, the soreness was almost gone. She new by the end of the month she would be healed. She smiled at the thought.

When Harper was done showering she began to get dressed. She found a long sleeve vintage band tshirt in her luggage and decided that would be appropriate for a bartender. When she bent down to pull her jeans up she noticed the mangled scar on her upper right thy and sighed remembering being shot in Turkey. Although she always forgot about the scar, she never forgot the bullet, which was secured around her neck on a silver chain. The doctor in Rome gave it to her as a souvaneir. Harper never took it off, it was a constant reminder to be careful and watch her back.

When she was done dressing, she did her makeup, just some cateye black eyeliner and mascara, and some foundation to cover the last bruise under her eye. Harper was finally ready to go and left for the bar two hours before she was told to be there.

Once at the bar she helped decorate for her Aunts retirement party and familiarized herself with the food menu. It was pretty standard for bar food, burgers, fries, the usual. She already knew how to mix drinks, she was the life of the party in highschool and her friends always made her the bartender anyway. It was just about ten when the first big group of guys walked in.

JAKEPOV:

Work done, shower done, smelling good, time to hit the Elbow Room. Lynn was retiring tonight and most of the boats where going to the party to send her off. She had been the bartender there for as long as he could remember. Jake walked over to the Time Bandit with his brother to see if they were headed over yet. Mike Fourtner, John, Andy, and Scott joined them. Jake was walking ahead with John and Andy Hillstrand when he overheard Josh telling Mike and Scotty about the girl they saw earlier.

"Oh my God, man, she was smokin'" Josh told them excitedly. When he described her Scotty whistled. "You don't hear of girls like that in Dutch" Scott said.

"I know! Thats what so interesting!" Josh explained. Jake just rolled his eyes. Whatever. He thought. Why was this getting to him. We all talked about chicks like that. Its not a big deal. It isn't like you had some sort of claim on her. You don't even know her. Whatever. He told himself.

The walked into the bar and headed to a booth. They were just sitting down when the door came open again and the Northwestern crew walked in. Edgar and Sig Hansen, along with Jake Anderson, and Matt Bradley came over to their large corner booth and sat down. Jake looked up to see the mystery girl standing in front of him with a order pad.

"Hey guys, can I get your drink orders?" she yelled over the bar commotion. They all looked up in surprise at the new girl in town. Jake couldn't breath. He thought she was beautiful from a far. But up close she was stunning. Tan, long brown hair, bright green eyes, the list goes on. His brother elbowed him in the ribs.

"Uh, what?" he said coming out of his daydream and looked at everyone. They were laughing.

"She asked you what you wanted to drink idiot!" Andy yelled over at him.

"Oh, uh crowne and coke." he said numbly.

"Alright thanks fellas, I'll be back with your drinks." She turned around and walked back towards the bar. A few of the guys at the table were whistling. Fourtner was the first to comment.

"Holy shit did you see that ass?" he laughed high fiving Edgar.

"We know Jake saw it! He was practically drooling on the table!" Johnathon Hillstand yelled. They all laughed, Jake too this time.

"Whatever guys, she wants me," Jake said. "No worries." He looked back at the bar and she was headed back carrying a tray full of drinks.

"Alright we got the crowne and coke for you," handing it to Jake, "straight Jack for you, four beers for you, you, you, and you, burban for you, gin and tonic for you, whiskey sour for you, and finally rum and coke for you," she gave the last drink out and smiled.

"Is there anything else I can get you guys right now?" she asked still smiling.

"You can go get yourself a shot and come drink it with us! It's tradition" yelled out Edgar.

"Ha, a shot of what?" she asked.

"Whatever you want, baby!" Josh said. She just laughed and turned around towards the bar.

HARPERPOV:

She was walking back towards the bar to ask her boss if it was okay to do shots if customers bought her one. George told her of course, just don't get hammered. Drink water in between shots and you'll be fine. Harper sighed, pouring herself a shot of vodka. And walking back to the table of trouble makers.

They were yelling for her to hurry up and she had to laugh. She got to the table and said "Cheers!" and went to down her shot.

"Wait! Before you drink we have to know more about you!" one of the men yelled.

"And I should know more about you!" she returned, setting her shot down on the table. They laughed but began the introductions.

"I'm Sig, this is my brother Edgar, and these our deckhands Matt and Jake. We are from the Northwestern," they all stood and shook her hand.

"I'm John, this is my brother Andy, my son Scotty, and our deck hand Mike. We are from the Time Bandit," they also stood up and shook her hand. Mike pulled her hand up and kissed it.

"On the first night Mike?" she asked, laughing. "You know it, baby!" he replied laughing and sitting down.

"Hey, I'm Josh Harris and this is my brother Jake, we work and co-own the Cornelia Marie," they both stood and shook her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you! I'm Harper and I'm your new bartend-" she began but was cut off by quesitons.

"How old are you? Where are you from? Do you have a boyfriend?" the usual questions.

"Uh well I am twenty four years old, and I'm from Michigan," Harper replied. This little inquirery had taken longer than expected and George called for her. She quickly picked up her shot yelled 'Cheers!', and downed it, slamming the glass down, and turning it upside down and walking quickly back to the bar laughing.

"Wait! Come Back! We Miss You! Harper! Baby! Come on!" they all yelled. She just laughed harder. Maybe this job wouldn't be quiet as calm and peaceful as she expected. Harper looked back towards their booth to see Jake Harris quickly look away. Hmm, she thought. This could just be the adventure she was looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunantly, I do not own rights to the Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. Harper, her family, and story are of my own creation.

Please Read & Review!

Chapter Three:

JAKEPOV:

It was a long night in all, but a good one. Lynn's party went well and she headed home about two a.m., however most of the guys closed the bar at 3 a.m. after the settled up their tabs. Harper was just starting to walk home, she lit a cigarette and cracked a Red Bull open when she heard someone call her name. She quickly turned to see Jake Harris jogging up to her.

He looked down at her energy drink and smoke, "Ya know those things can kill ya right?" he asked her with a smile.

She laughed, "So I've heard." They just looked at eachother for a second. Neither knew quite know what to say so she offered him a cigarette which he quickly accepted. She leaned in and lit it for him. Their eyes locked the entire time.

"Walk you home?" he asked. Harper thought for a second, and then agreed. She linked her arm into his and they began to walk.

"So," he started after a moment, "why Dutch?" Walking this close to her he couldn't help but notice how great she smelled. Even after working all night in a bar she still smelled like cinammon and vanilla frosting. It was intoxicating.

"Well as you know my Aunt Lynn is retiring and I needed a new adventure," she said simply. It sounded like the truth, but not the complete truth. Jake could tell she was holding back.

"No shit she is your Aunt? That's awesome, so will you be staying for a while then?" he asked, genuinly interested in everything she had to say. Which was rare.

"Yea, she is leaving in a few days to move back to Michigan and I'm moving into the house. I'm here for the long haul it seems," she looked up at the sky and smiled. Just as she said that she slipped on a patch of ice and took Jake down with her, landing on top of him.

"Oh my God, shit, are you okay?" she asked looking down at him. He stared up into her eyes and he knew in that moment he had never seen a more beautiful girl in his entire life. Her hair was cascading all around her face, with red cheeks and concern for him on her face. He broke himself of his trance.

"Ha, yea, I'm alright. Are you okay?" he asked. She started to laugh and began to get up. "Yea, unlike you I had something soft to fall on," she offered him a hand and stood. She smiled, embarrased, "Thank you," Harper said as he chuckled. They were in sight of the house, Harper and Jake linked arms again as they walked to the door.

"Thank you for letting me fall on you, without you I probably would have re-injured my knee again," she immediatly closed her eyes like she regretting saying anything.

"Re-injure?" he asked interested. "Nevermind," she laughed, reaching for her house key in her coat pocket. Harper leaned in and gave Jake a quick kiss on the cheek, "thank you, again." She smiled at him, even though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"My pleasure," he said quietly as she walked in the house and closed the door. Jake began to walk back to the Cornelia Marie, shaking his head. What had just happened?

HARPERPOV:

Harper closed the front door behind her and sank to the floor against it. What had just happened? She got up and as she walked to her room she told herself repeatedly _no attachments, no attachments, no attachments, don't ever let anyone to close, you don't get hurt if you don't get attached._ Over and over again she told herself this as she got undressed and put pajamas on. She lay in bed thinking of everything that had happened in the last twentyfour hours and she fell asleep thinking of Jake Harris.

Harper woke with a start, her Aunt was standing over her gently shaking her shoulder.

"Better wake up hun, I want to take you to a few hot spots you should know about before I leave tomorrow," Aunt Lynn explained with a smile and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

She slowly got dressed, thinking of her dreams and the night before. Harper's dreams had been occupied by Jake saving her from the rebels in Africa. Very weird. She shook her head as she threw on some jeans and hoodie on and walked out into the living room where Aunt Lynnie was waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" she asked excitedly.

"Absolutely!" Harper answered, sounding more excited than she actually was. Aunt Lynn laughed as they walked out to her car.

"Ok, on the list is the grocery store, the hospital, the pharmacy, and a few other places. Basically I'm giving you a tour of Dutch," she laughed. "It won't be a long tour though because there really isn't anything to see."

They actually needed to get groceries so that was their last stop, they could just head home after their shopping. Harper and her Aunt turned down the produce isle and were greeted by the running their cart into Sig Hansen and his brother Edgar's cart.

"Oops! Hey boys! Gettin' some shopping done?" her Aunt asked.

"Yea, we still got almost three weeks before we head out on our first King trip but we need supplies for the in between. And we especially want to get some shopping done before the idiot cameramen show up tonight and start following us around everywhere," Sig explained. "Hey Harper! Enjoying Dutch?" Edgar asked.

"Of course, I already love it here. And I really like the bar," she told them. Cameramen? Why would cameramen be following them around? She was just about to ask when Edgar got a call on his phone from Matt telling them to hurry up. The groups went their seperate ways and Harper forgot to ask her Aunt about the cameras.

Aunt Lynn paid for Harper's groceries and they headed home to unload and get ready.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. You have to take food deliveries for the bar when they get ordered. So keep your cell phone on you at all times because you don't know when someone is going to order food. It's usually the boats but George will call you, you go to the bar and pick up the food, and then go down to the docks to deliever it. It's really quick and easy," her Aunt explained.

"Okay, that seems pretty straight forward. So are you coming to the bar tonight?" Harper asked.

"Nope, you're on your own. I'm staying in to finish packing and make some last minute arrangements. You'll be up and ready early tomorrow to drive me to the airport, right?" Aunt Lynn inquired.

"Definitely! I can't believe I'll be officially on my own tomorrow," Harper said, shaking her head at her turn of events. "And with a house, a car, and a job at that!" her Aunt said.

They laughed and made dinner. Her Aunt offered to do the dishes so Harper could go get ready for work. George had called her during dinner and told her for as far as he could see she would work six days a week from eight at night until three a.m.. His wife worked the two p.m. to late shift and George working in the kitchen with his teenage son all day practically. Harper was content with this, she needed the money and what else would she do with her time except work?

When she was ready for work, she kissed her Aunt goodbye and walked to work. She was wearing a v neck tshirt with a long sleeve zip up hoodie and her hair down again, you still couldn't see her tattoos. You could however, see her bullet necklace. Harper didn't really think anything of it and arrived at work.

She was swamped from the second she walked in the door. Jake Harris walked in the door at about eleven, alone. Harper turned to see him sitting right in front of her at the bar with a smirk.

She smiled, "What can I getcha Jake?"

He easily returned her smile and answered, "How bout we just talk for a sec, the other guys will be here any minute and I don't think there will be much of a chance to talk once they get here," he laughed.

"Oh yea, what do you want to talk about?" Harper asked leaning on the bar.

The boys walked in then, closely followed by three cameramen. Harper quickly grabbed Jake's attention, leaning in closer.

"Why are there cameramen, Jake?" He looked back at her with disbelief.

JAKEPOV:

"Why are there cameramen, Jake?" Harper asked him seriously. He was stunned. Did she really not know about the show? About Deadliest Catch?

"Uhh, seriously?" he asked, but she couldn't answer as the group rushed the bar.

"Hey Harper! Hey it's my favorite bartender! Harper Baby! It's been too long!" they all shouted. Harper just laughed but was cut off by one of the cameramen yelling over the group to ask her if she would put a mic on.

"Uh, why do I need one?" she asked.

"Incase you get put into the show. We could get some good personal footage of the boys tonight," he replied like she was an idiot. It made Jake furious inside.

"Okay, I'm only going to ask this once: What Show?" she looked at the guys and they all paused in silence before errupting into laughter. Edgar was the first to answer.

"C'mon, Harper! You can't honestly want us to believe you didn't know about the show!" he told her.

"Oh my God! WHAT SHOW? I haven't seen any t.v. for like five or six years and you guys are really starting to frustrating me!" she looked like she was beginning to feel exasperated.

Josh Harris came to her rescue though and answered. "Okay, a few years ago Discovery Channel thought a show about the dangers of crab fishing and the Bering Sea would make a good t.v. show," he paused while the guys laughed. "Well, it did and we are filming the seventh season as we speak." Josh patted the cameramans shoulder.

"Seriously?" she looked at all of them and they nodded. "Huh. Well whatever. And, no, I won't wear a mic. How about you guys go grab that booth and I'll be over in a second to grab your orders," Harped told them. She walked across the bar to refill a pitcher, leaving the guys staring after her in shock. Suddenly John Hillstrand started laughing.

"Sorry Todd! If cutie pants over there isn't going to wear a mic I won't either!" he cermoniously removed his mic and handed it to him before turning and walking towards the booth.

"Yea me either! Me too! Ha, I won't either!" the rest of the group removed their mics laughing their asses off, setting them on the bar.

"Guys! No! Wait! Please put them back on!" the cameramen called after them.

HARPERPOV:

Harper walked to the bar to grab her order pad after refilling a pitcher and noticed the cameramen were looking at her with venom in their eyes.

She laughed as she walked to the boys' booth.

"Nice stunt boys!" she congradulated them, "So what'll it be?" Harper asked. She took their orders and returned with a full tray. Harper had to lean over a few of the guys to hand them their drinks.

"Hey," Andy said as she leaned over him to hand John a beer, "is that a bullet on your necklace?" he asked.

Shit. Truth or not? She thought quickly. Truth she decided, what the hell. "Yes, it is actually."

"It's cool," Sig said. "Where did you get it?"

"From the doctor who dug it out of my leg," she smiled setting down the last drink, turned and walked away.

She sighed, whatever, '_I don't care anymore, they will find out eventually,'_ she thought.

JAKEPOV:

What the _fuck _had she just said? He looked after Harper in shock. The guys were looking around at eachother with the same thought on their minds, he guessed. Before they could begin speculating amongst eachother, the door opened and Lynn walked through the door. She looked over and saw them and walked over and joined their group.

"Hey boys! What's up?" she asked. The were quiet for a moment. "Guys whats going on?" She looked at all of them seriously.

"Has Harper even been shot?" Scotty asked her.

"What?" she asked surprised. "She told you about that?"

"So it's true! What is she? Ex- Mafia?" Fourtner began to grill her.

"Spy?" asked Josh.

"Drug Lord?" Andy yelled.

"Guys thats her story to tell," she said with her hands in the air, surrendering. Lynn leaned in, and all of the boys followed suit. "All I'm going to tell you is, that girl has been through a lot and if any of you hurt her so help me God I will fly back and kick all of your asses, do you hear me?" She looked around the table at all of them in the eyes to make sure she got her point across, Lynn held Jake's eyes a bit longer than she did the others.

"Yes ma'am," he said quietly, looking her back in the eye. He meant it with all of his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Again, unfortunantly I do not own the Deadliest Catch or the men who appear in their show. This is a work of fiction. Harper, her family and story are of my creation.

PLEASER&R!

**Warning**! Dream fantasy smut in the chapter! Tee hee!

**JAKEPOV**:

Jake continued to watch Harper closely for the rest of the night. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what her past was like. He was never fascinated by anyone other than his Dad in his entire life. But Jake found himself facinated by Harper. He missed Phil every day, and everyday he worked hard to become someone worthy of carrying on his Dad's name. Rehab and staying clean were more important to him than fishing at this point. It was a constant struggle.

Harper was going to be of major significance to his life, and he knew it from the first moment he saw her. Jake wanted her to see it, feel it, just as strongly as he did. He wanted to break down that wall she had built around her. He wanted to wake up in the morning with her sleeping against his chest, he wanted so many things. As Jake watched her moving around the bar serving food and drinks he knew, with absolute certainty he knew: she was perfect and he would break down that wall.

What Lynn had said earlier that night troubled him. Jake didn't like to think of someone hurting Harper or making her upset. It made his stomach turn. But he had to know. He had to know everything about her. She was his new drug. One that he refused to stay clean of.

**HARPERPOV**:

Harper was busy tonight, but not too busy to observe Jake staring at her for most of the evening. She had went over to the table he was at to refill drinks when she noticed her Aunt Lynn was there. Harper got her a drink and noticed the guys all looked at her a bit differently. She wondered if her Aunt had told them something or maybe they were just wierded out about her bullet comment earlier. Damnit. A lie would have been easier.

Lynn said her final goodbyes to everyone and promised to keep in touch with all of them through Harper. All of the bar gave hugs and kisses, wishing her a peaceful and warm retirement. After it was all done, it was time to close the bar and Harper and her Aunt began to walk home together.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Aunt Lynnie finally spoke. "You're very lucky. All of those guys in there already care for you very much. They were concerned when you had mentioned being shot..." she looked over at Harper, who winced.

"I shouldn't have mentioned anything. Andy and Sig noticed my necklace and when Sig asked where I got it, I just said the truth." Harper looked down at the ground as they walked. But as she finished talking her Aunt stopped walking.

"Harper. Look at me," Harper looked up at her Aunt Lynn. "Now, you listen to me. Don't ever be embarrased to tell someone about your past. You should be proud of everything you have done. You have to let someone close eventually, Harper Jean." Her Aunt only used her middle name when she was serious. Harper nodded and hugged Aunt Lynnie close.

"I love you, so much," she whispered to Aunt Lynn. "I love you too, hun." Lynn replied.

The rest of the walk was silent and once home they got ready for bed immediatly. They had to be up in a few short hours to go to the airport. But Harper couldn't fall asleep. Her brain was too clouded. Between what her Aunt had said and the way Jake was looking at her she knew she was in for some major life changes soon. "Hell, who knows?" she thought aloud. "Maybe it'll even be good for me." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**JAKEPOV**:

_"Oh my fucking God, Jake!" Harper moaned. "Don't stop, baby, don't stop." She chanted into his ear as he thrust into her over and over again. Jake bent his head down to bite and kiss her salty sweaty neck as she hooked her ankles together behind his back, putting him deeper inside of her, they both gasped._

_"Harper," he whispered her name repeatedly as each thrust brought them closer to completion. She began to moan loader, her nails leaving behind deep crescent marks in his back. "Cum for me baby," Jake moaned into her neck as he continued to piston in and out of her tight core. Those four words were all it took and her inner walls were constricting on his large member. Jake grunted as he spilled himself inside of her. "I love you, baby," he breathed into her hair before rolling off of her._

"JAKE, WAKE UP!" Josh shook his shoulder hard. "JAKE, DAMNIT WAKE UP!" Jake jolted awake.

"What? Whats wrong? Whats going on?" He asked quickly.

"Dude, you were moaning in your sleep and shit, it's fucking annoying. Time to get up anyway, Freddie just finished breakfast," Josh told him before grabbing a hoodie off of his bunk, walking out of their tiny room.

"Holy shit, that was intense," Jake quietly said to himself laying back onto his bunk to calm down. That is when he noticed his shirt was soaked with sweat and his huge morningwood. "Greaaat," he muttered, willing himself to get a grip.

**HAPRERPOV**:

Dropping off the last of Aunt Lynnies boxes to the air carrier company was bitter sweet. The drive to the airport was filled with Aunt Lynn giving Harped helpful tips about the bar and the guys.

"Keith and Monty of the Wizard are usually a handful, but they tip good. Crosby from their boat is a cutie and he also tips well," Lynn looked over at her. "Do you have something going on with Jake Harris?" she asked.

"Uhmm, what makes you think that?" Harper asked in return, trying to keep her eyes on the road as she drove. "I mean did he say something to you?" she asked genuinly curious. When her Aunt asked she instantly got butterflies.

"I saw the way he looks at you hun, and how you just responded makes me think you've been lookin' at him the saaaaame way," he Aunt laughed and then got serious. "Now, there wouldn't be anything wrong with that, it's just you gotta be gentle with the kid, okay? He has been through just as much as you."

"Anything you would like to tell me about?" Harper inquired. She had to know, something inside her had to know more about him and she didn't know why.

"That is his story babe," she let out a small laugh. "Funny, I told him the same about you." Harper felt a pleasant surprise hit the butterflies in her stomach. Jake had asked her Aunt about her? Could he feel the same as she did? Aunt Lynn looked over at Harper and laughed even harder. "Honey, the look on your face is priceless!" Harper laughed with her Aunt as they pulled into the airport.

When they got inside her Aunt checked in and Harper walked as far as security would let her before they had to stop.

"Now, if you need ANYTHING you call me okay?" Aunt Lynnie told her seriously. "You be good to those boys and George. Do anything you want to the house, it's your house now!" Harper grabbed her Aunt in a tight hug. "Thank you for everything Aunt Lynnie, I don't know how I could ever tell you how much this means to me."

Aunt Lynn hugged her back just as tight. "Oh honey, I should be saying 'thank you' to you! I've wanted to retire for years! I love you very much and I know you'll be great!" She kissed Harpers forhead and began to walk away. Lynn turned and yelled back, "GOODBYE! I LOVE YOU! GIVE JAKE A KISS FOR ME!"

Harper blushed furiously and laughed, rolling her eyes at Aunt Lynn and began to walk away. She let out a deep breath as she walked out of the airport toward what was now officially her car. Just as she started the car up her cellphone began to ring. When Harper finally dug it out of her pocket she saw it was George.

"Morning hun, got a delievery for ya. How quick can you be here?" he asked her. She told him she was just leaving the airport, she had to go home and change and would be right over.

Harper got home and changed out of the pajamas she wore to the airport in a flash. Brushed her teeth, slapped on some makeup and ran out the door.

The delivery turned out to be seven burgers and fries for the Northwestern. After getting a short briefing from George of where the Northwester was docked Harper grabbed the two bags of food and started to walk. She found the boat with no trouble at all, but that wasn't the hard part.

Harper walked up to the boat looking for any signs of life and found none. No one was on deck. She continued to peer around from up on the deck when a voice came over the hailer, "You'v got permission to come aboard if thats what your waiting for!" Harper could tell it was Sig.

Harper looked back down at the steep fall to the deck and then yelled back, "Uh, yea, I'm not coming aboard ANYTHING! My hands are full and I'm not going to break any more bones just to bring you burgers!"

She heard a sigh over the hailer, "Just hold on a second," Sig told her.

"Roger!" Harper yelled back. She heard a laugh over the hailer this time.

Suddenly the door leading into the boat opened and Edgar was walking toward her looking at her as if she is small child. "Ohhkay Harper, hand me down the food and then just jump and I'll catch you."

"I'm okay with just handing you the food and then being on my way," she explained to him nervously.

"I have to pay you don't I? And you have to learn how to get on a boat anyway. Living here you are gonna need to know how." Unfortunantly he was right and Edgar looked at her with a smirk knowing he had outsmarted her.

"Arggh, okay." Harper handed the food bags down to him, which he sat down on the deck a few steps away from him and then looked back up at her, arms open.

"Now, just set one foot on the edge of the boat and then sort of leap into my arms and I promise, I will catch you." Edgar smiled at her look of disbelief. "Don't you trust me, Harper?" he asked.

"Yes, I guess I do," she replied and put one foot on the boat, took a deep breath and jumped. Just as he said, Edgar caught her. Still holding onto her, he tilted his head back to look at her.

"See, that wasn't too bad was it?" he asked her.

Harper looked back at him, realizing he was still holding her around the waist, her feet not touching the ground. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, not too bad. You were right. Now set me down." She expected to be let down but instead he smiled bigger.

"What did you just say?" Edgar asked with a glint in his eye she couldn't quite place.

"Uh, I said it wasn't all that bad and to set me down," she said. Harper couldn't see what he was getting at.

"That is not ALL you said. You said 'you were right Edgar, you sexy hunk of man. I will never doubt you for as long as I live. I am forever in your debt, my Knight in shinning armor." They both laughed, Edgar still holding on to her.

"Edgar, I did say you were right, however I did NOT say all of that!"

"You will if you want me to set you down and not throw you over board," he laughed maliciously, walking over the open side of the boat throwing Harper over his shoulder.

"EDGARRR!" she screamed and laughed. "PUT ME DOWN!" As she protested she smacked his ass over and over again.

"Oh, that feels great do it s'more!" Edgar laughed. "Now, say it!"

Just then Harper heard Sig over the hailer telling the other guys onboard to come up to the wheel house to see Edgar throw her overboard.

Harper felt just her feet go over the other side of the railing, Edgar holding on to her tightly.

"No!" she was laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath. "You would never throw me over!" Harper heard Jake Anderson over the hailer this time, "Harper! My first year they put me into the water so whatever he wants you to do I suggest you do it! Edgar means buisness!"

Harper felt her knees touch the edge of the rail as he moved her closer, "Junior is right! Now just say it!" he laughed.

"OKAY OKAY! I give in! Edgar you were right and I will never doubt you ever again! Now set me down!" Harper smacked his butt again.

"You forgot the Knight in shinning armor part!" Edgar yelled.

"Oh my fucking God! Edgar you are my Knight in shinning armor for not letting me fall on my face jumping onto the deck, I am forever in your debt!" she smacked his ass for a final time and he brought her back over and set her down.

"See, that wasn't too hard!" he laughed at her, walking over to grab the food. "Come on in and I'll get your money." Edgar told her nodding his head towards the door. Harper held it open for him and then followed.

"You all are worse than a five year olds you know that right?" Harper told the guys with a huff when she walked into the gallery and saw all of the boys sitting around the table laughing.

"Oh come on Harper, you know you already love us!" Sig told her laughing. "Sit down with us for a minute and eat a burger! I ordered one for you too!" Harper looked around the table at the guys and they were giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," she said against her better judgement. "You didn't have to get me anything you know."

"We know, we just wanted some company. We all get sick of eachother," Matt explained to her. She laughed and slid into the booth next to Sig, across from Jake and Edgar. Harper took off her jacket and stuffed it behind her and rolled up her sleeves.

"Whoa!" Jake exlaimed, "I didn't know you had any tattoos!" he leaned over, looking at her left arm to see her sleeve tattoo.

"Yea, I have five of them in random places," Harper explained. "Do you guys have any?" she asked the group.

They went around showing her their tattoos as they all ate. Jake even took off his shirt so she could see his back piece. "Wow, that is some great work!" Harper told him looking at his back closely. Jake put his shirt back on and sat down again. "So where are all of your tattoos?" Edgar asked with a smirk. To all of their surprise she stood up to show them. Harper lifted her long hair up and showed them the tattoo she got in South America. She then took off her right shoe to show them the one she got in Rome on her foot. Harped pulled her shirt collar down to just above her heart to display the tat she got while on vacation to Austrailia.

"Okay so including your sleeve that is four, where is the fifth?" Matt asked. "Oh the fifth is across my rib cage in Africa before it got shattered." Harper immediatly bit her tongue, cursing herself for saying that. To take focus off that comment she stood up again to pull her shirt up and show them realizing she hadn't worn a bra that morning. Harpers shirt got just to the bottom of her boob when she heard someone yelling from towards the deck.

**JAKEPOV**:

"Hey where are you guys?" Jake Harris walked in to the galley of the Northwestern to see his Harper exposing her naked side to the crew of the Northwestern.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please Review! I will adore you forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a work of fiction. Harper, her family and story are of my own creation.

**Thankyou SO much for the reviews! I adore you!**

Chapter Five

**JAKEPOV**:

All of the breath vacated Jakes body in one giant release. Harper quickly put down her shirt and looked at him with an expression unknown to Jake, then sat down. The rest of the group didn't seem to notice the moment and greeted Jake.

"Hey buddy," Jake Anderson said, standing up give him a 'bro hug', then sat back down. "What's goin on man?" Anderson asked him.

"Oh not much man, wanted to see if you guys were going to do the bar tonight. Whats going on here?" Jake Harris looked at all of them, eyes going to Harper last, lingering there for a moment.

"Ha, we were discussing all of our tattoos when you came in," Matt chuckled. "And I'm up for the bar tonight!" The rest of the group agreed also. "Well, I'll see you guys tonight then," Harper said suddenly and got up to leave, grabbing her jacket. "Thanks for the food boys. Oh and thanks for not throwing me over board, Edgar! I've got some more delieveries to make so I'll see ya later!" She started to walk out.

Jake Harris spoke then, "Here I'll follow you out," he muttered and began to walk with Harper, who smiled at him. They made it down the small hallway and Jake opened the door for her. Once out on deck she breathed deep, letting the breath out slowly.

"You don't know fresh air until you move out here," she told him with a smile.

"It's so true. We had to go down to L.A. last summer for some promotions and I couldn't believe it. The air had a _taste_, I couldn't believe it!" Jake told her laughing.

"Yea? I've never been to L.A., the traffic never seemed worth the trip!" they both laughed at that, making some small talk and finally reached the side of the boat. Harper looked at Jake embarrased. "This is going to sound lame but will you help me up? Ha, Edgar had to convince me to jump off the dock for me to even get on board," she laughed hard remembering it all.

"Oh yea, no problem. Just put your foot there and then I'll give you a boost up," Jake explained. This was not the first time he had to help a girl off of a boat. In the past, Jake had brought many girls back to the boat, and then helped them off a few hours later. Not his proudest moments.

**HARPERPOV**:

"Don't drop me, okay?" she looked at him seriously. Jake put his hand over his heart, "I promise!" he smiled. "Alright," she placed her foot up on the side board, lifted herself up on the side. Jake placed one hand at the small of her back and the other on her ass, and pushed her up. Harped made it on the dock safe and smiled back down at Jake, who was still on the Northwestern.

"Ha, thank you! That was easier than I thought it would be! And thanks for not copping a feel when you had the chance," Harped laughed. "You are quite the gentleman, Jake Harris." She smiled genunily at him.

It was his turn to laugh, "Oh, that doesn't mean I didn't want to...really bad!" They both laughed this time. Harper's butterflies were quickly turning into something much, much bigger. "Hey, I noticed some scars on your side when I walked in down there." Jake said to Harper quietly, looking up at her as he leaned on the Northwestern deck.

Harper immediatly stopped laughing, "You don't want to know my war stories, Jake," she told him, looking down. Suddenly, Harper heard movement and looked up, Jake had climbed off the boat and onto the dock to stand infront of her.

"You're wrong," he said with as much honesty as she ever heard. She shook her head and looked down again. Jake put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I want to know Harper. I want to know everything. Your war stories...everything."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Jake." Harper explained, walking backwards, planning an escape. Jake didn't let her though, he matched her step for step. He took two quick steps and embraced her in a rough hug.

"Just stop, Harper. Stop," he whispered into her hair. That is when something snapped inside Harper. She stopped trying to escape his arms and reached around his waist and hugged him back to her tight with her face against his chest. "Don't you tell me what I know and what I don't. Because I _know _I need you," Jake told her. He leaned back to look her in the eyes and gently wipe away the tears from her cheeks. "Okay?" he asked. Harper looked in his eyes and knew from the first moment she met him, she never really had a choice. "Okay," she said and leaned her head back on his chest.

**I'm SO sorry for the short chapter! We are getting close to some serious smut! Thankyou for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**AHHH! Thank you SO much for reading this and please please please REVIEW! I will send imaginary kisses your way if you do!**

**JAKEPOV**:

Jake wrapped his arm tight around Harper as he walked her home. They didn't speak on the walk. Talking wasn't necessary, they now shared a bond that was beyond words. It was comfortable and warm.

When they reached her house, Harper hugged Jake tighter than he had ever been held in his entire life. And he was in heaven. The little cracks of his soul that had crumbled open long ago felt invisible when she hugged him.

He kissed her forehead wanting nothing more than to kiss her full lips with as much feeling as he could muster, but he didn't. Not yet. Jake was saving that moment for when they were together, alone, and perhaps with considerably less clothing on.

"I'll see you at the bar tonight, okay?" he told Harper, his head still against hers in their embrace.

"Of course," she replied. "Thank you," she whispered to Jake after a moment, then leaned her head forward, kissing his neck with her warm lips just at the pulse point.

It took all of Jake's will power to not grab her face and assult her with kisses. Instead he breathed deep, remembering this moment.

Jake didn't have to ask why she was thanking him, he knew already. It was because when he held her, the cracks of her soul felt invisible too. The healed eachothers wounds. It felt like they were just two parts of one whole.

Jake's phone went off for the third time and he groaned, "I've got to get back to the boat, the guys are probably wondering where the hell I am." Harper unwillingly let go of Jake to unlock her door. She turned back to Jake, "See you in a few hours," she smiled.

"You bet," he replied with an even bigger smile and walked off her porch towards the docks.

**HARPERPOV**:

There was no panic. No great internal battle. No fear. Harper was content and happy. For some reason she felt complete when she was with Jake and she wasn't going to mess that up by being neurotic.

Now that she knew Jake felt the same way she did made her smile without even realizing it. Harper would catch herself smiling as she spent the day transfering her belongings to the master bedroom and arranging them the way she wanted. The walls were a beautiful purple which suited her. Harper cleaned and made dinner. Then readied for work.

Since the Northwestern crew already knew about her tattoos she figured she would wear a light gray short sleeve v-neck shirt tonight. Harper put her hair up into a cute messy pony tail, revealing the tattoo at the back of her neck. It took her a little bit longer to get ready than normal, for some reason she wanted to make sure she looked good tonight.

Harper smiled as she thought of work tonight and then anxiously glanced at the clock worried it would be hours until she had to leave (like it had been everytime she checked all day). However this time she was plesantly surprised when she discovered it was just time to leave.

**JAKEPOV**:

"Are you guys ready YET?" Jake yelled to Josh and Freddie. "Jesus Christ, you two take longer to get ready than every girl I've ever met combined!"

"Keep your pants on, Jake," the older brother told Jake, walking into the gallery from their stateroom. "Why are you in such a hurry to get to the bar anyway?" Josh asked with a knowing smile.

"Nothing, I just want to get the night started and not be sitting around," Jake replied, avoiding his brother's stare.

"HA! You're so full of shit! You just want to see Harper!" Josh laughed at his brother. "So you gonna try to tap that? How about a lil' healthy competition?" Josh wagging his eyebrows as he asked, not knowing just how serious Jake was about Harper.

"Hey! Don't fucking talk about her like that! You don't know anything about her! So just shut the fuck up, Josh," Jake yelled at him, getting to his feet.

"Whoa! Calm down, man," Josh said, arms up in surrender. Josh looked closer at his brother and saw something in his eyes he had never seen before. "Wow, shes really gotten to you hasn't she?"

Jake took a few calming breaths before sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.

"I don't know how to explain it, bro. But it's like from the second I met her I knew she was it. She makes me feel good inside. She makes the pain go away." Jake told him quietly. "I need to be around her, I feel like a vital organ is out walking around without me if she isn't around. And you know what the wierdest part is?" Jake asked his brother.

"Well, if you ask me this all sounds pretty wierd to me," Josh laughed.

"The wierdest part is she feels the exact same way I do," Jake said, smiling as he realized the truth of his words.

"Well, let's get you to her then, Jakey boy," Freddie said walking into the gallery to stand next to Josh, having heard their entire conversation.

"Alright, lets head out," Jake said smiling.

HARPERPOV:

The bar was absolutely packed tonight. Harper didn't have a moment to herself from the moment she walked in. She was going to need to be on her toes tonight, the energy in the bar was getting a little amped.

Harper was just about to reach a new anxiety level when the crew of the Wizard walked in. She finally breathed a sigh of relief at a few nice faces. They were very closely followed by the Northwestern and Cornelia Marie crews. Harpers eyes searched over their party until her eyes finally landed on Jake who was looking just as hard for her, he smiled at her.

She momentarily closed her eyes and smiled. What was it about him that made her do that? Instantly relax and know that everything was going to be okay? No one had ever done that to her. Harper immediatly tried to swallow the worry that when Jake found out everything about her he wouldn't want her anymore. Maybe she really was just too scarred.

Banishing her thoughts of rejection, she walked over to their table to grab drink orders. "Hey, guys!" Harper was just about to start writing, she hadn't noticed the Time Bandit crew walk in when she was grabbed around the waist from behind.

"Heeeey, Baby!" Mike Fourtner said laughing, holding her tight. Harper gasped, dropped her order pad and instantly froze. Being grabbed from behind gave her flashbacks of Africa. Through her tan you could see she had paled considerably, looking like she had seen a ghost.

Harper recovered quickly, swallowing her momentary panic. Everyone around the table was too busy with conversation to notice what had just happened, except for Jake of course.

"Hey, Mikey," she smiled and turned out of his grasp, laughing it off, trying to sound genuine. "What can I get you gentlemen?" Harper asked the group, after bending over to pick up her order pad. After taking the orders and filling them, she hurried to the back room.

She leaned against the cool wall taking deep breaths and trying not to throw up. The pain from Harper's injuries flooded back just as vividly as memories of being attacked. She was so focused on just getting alone for a moment Harper hadn't noticed she was followed into the storeroom.

"Harper?" a voice spoke quietly from behind. She froze again, but it was only briefly because she turned around to see it was Jake. Harper let out a tiny sob and was instantly wrapped in his tight arms.

"It's okay, baby, I'm right here," Jake whispered against her cheek, as he stroked her back. "It's okay, you're right here with me," he kept saying things to her until her crying slowed and then eventually stopped. "You have to tell me what just happened back there, Harper," Jake told her quietly. "I have to know so I don't trigger one of these moments...I don't ever want to make you feel like this," he told her seriously.

Harper slowly stepped out of Jake's embrace to leaned against the wall again, looking at him, "I know... and I promise I will tell you. Just not right now okay? Not in the back of the Elbow Room," Harper told him, laughing slightly at their surroundings.

"Okay, how bout' tonight after you get off work? I'll walk you home and I have the day off tomorrow so we can stay up as long as you want to talk," Jake told her. "I don't want to rush you if tonight is too soon..." he said after a moment when she didn't reply.

"No, no tonight is as good a time as any to tell you all my dirty little secrets," Harper said to him lightly, followed by a deep breath. She looked at him seriously then, "I might as well tell you everything tonight before you get too invested in me." Harped looked down at the floor.

**JAKEPOV**:

"I might as well tell you tonight before you get too invested in me," Harper said and then looked down at the floor.

"Hey," Jake said, grabbing her attention and making her look up at him. "Nothing you could ever tell me could change how I feel about you," he told her seriously. Jake took a step forward, closing the gap between them, pulling her into another hug. He lightly pressed his lips against her forhead, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her hair. "I already care for you too much, Harper. You can't get rid of me by telling me about your past, it won't be that easy."

Harper tilted her head back to look him in the eyes, "Promise me," she whispered to Jake. No one had never looked so vulnerable, and so beautiful to Jake. Even more so now than she had looked on the docks. How could she doubt him? How did she not know he was falling in love with her?

"I promise," Jake whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! MORE MORE MORE! I LOVE THEM!**

**HARPERPOV**:

Harper and Jake withdrew from the storeroom of the Elbow Room after finalizing their plans for when the night ended. As it stood the plan was pretty simple. Jake would stay until the bar closed, walk Harper home, and stay with her as long as she needed him. Simple enough in words, hard in concept though.

As the night drew on Harper was getting more and more anxious. She just had to keep telling herself repeatedly that Jake promised he wouldn't run off scared when she revealed her past. No one outside her immediate family and the Peace Corps. really knew what had happened to Harper and the concept of her revealing all of it to someone seemed foreign.

And then, she would look over at the table where he was sitting and saw him talking and laughing with his family and friends and she knew: Jake really wasn't just some random person she would be unveiling her past too. He was her future in every sense of the word.

Part of her mind was screaming at her to stop being so nieve,_ you don't even know this man,_ it told her. Harper didn't listen to that part though. For once she listened to her heart, instead of her head, and prayed she wouldn't regret it.

**JAKEPOV**:

Jake looked down at his cellphone for the hundreth time since he walked out of the storeroom with Harper. He kept anxiously looking down at the time willing it to be 3 a.m. already. Jake wanted nothing more than to be sitting on Harpers couch holding her hand, waiting for her to open that door within herself and show him what she was hiding.

Whenever she came by their table to refill drinks and talk with the guys Jake swore he stopped breathing. She was more beautiful everytime he looked at her. Each time she would come around the table he would choose a new feature to focus on. Whether it was her green eyes, or her pouty lips, or her nose ring, or tattoos, it didn't matter. Jake found that it would be quite easy to look at her all day and be content.

Of course, his change had not gone unnoticed by the other men at the table. Since Jake wasn't in some booth making out with a random fangirl or semi-cute Dutch local, they knew something was up. They had a suspicion because the way Harper would look at or talk to Jake. Edgar looked over at him with a knowing smile.

"Sooo, you and Harper, huh?" Edgar asked him, bumbing his shoulder into Jakes. They were sitting next to eachother, so Edgar wasn't talking loud enough for the others to hear.

Jake didn't quite know how to respond. Yes, he was falling in love with Harper. Yes, he intended on spending every second he could with her. Yes, he wanted to get naked and rub himself all over her. Had they put any offical labels on it? No.

Jake thought the easiest way to answer was to ask Harper directly what she thought. Jake looked over at Edgar, smiled briefly, stood up and walked over to Harper, who was taling up some of her tips from behind the bar.

"Hey," she said as she saw him walk up to her. "What's up? You guys need a final round?"

"Uh, no," Jake took a deep breath, the quicker he asked this the easier it would be...right? "I uh, well Edgar just asked what was exactly going on between the two of us and I didn't know quite how to answer. And I thought I would come get your opinion." Jake let his big breath out.

Harper looked at him with her browline bent in thought. "Well," she said when she finally spoke, "I think the easiest way to put it is that we are absolutely into eachother and we are taking things slow and seeing where this thing ends up." Harper looked at him closely. "Is that a fair assessment do you think?" She smiled then.

Jake smiled too, "Yes, I think it is." They looked at eachother knowing the statement in no way described how intense their feelings for eachother were. And they were okay with not revealing that to everyone quite yet. That would come on its own time.

**HARPERPOV**:

Harper and Jake walked over to his table together so she could settle up the bills for the night, it was just closing time.

"Well, gentlemen, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here! Time to settle up," they all laughed as she handed out their bills. The guys were all laying out their money when Mike, who was at the end of the booth, leaned over and gently grabbed her wrist. He pulled her down so only she could hear him.

"Hey, I'm sorry if what I did earlier made you uncomfortable. It honestly wasn't my intention," he told her sincerly.

Harper smiled down at him, she held no ill will towards Mike, he couldn't have known grabbing her like that would bring about a mini-meltdown. "It's all good, Mikey," she leaned down and kissed his hair quickly before rubbing it and messing it all up as she laughed. "Ha, you look ridiculous!"

"But cute, right?" Mike yelled after her as she walked away with their money in hand. She continued to laugh as they all said their goodbyes walking out the door. Andy Hillstrand even blew a kiss to her, which made her blush and roll her eyes at the same time.

George left Harper to lock up and soon she found herself all alone with no one but Jake. He helped her wipe off tables, laughing and playing music out of the jukebox. Harper was just getting to her last table when one of her favorite slow songs came over the speakers. She smiled and began to hum along with it when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Harper turned to see Jake with his hand extended to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a sweet smile. Harper's heart just about melted. She smiled back, "Of course," she answered.

Jake took her hand and pulled her in, entertwining their fingers with one hand and the other at the small of her back. He held her gaze for a moment before she leaned in and placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Jake leaned his own head down and placed it on her soft hair.

They slowly began to move in rythym with the song. Harper had never been held this way and she never wanted it to end. She could hear Jake's heart beating calmly, insync with the music. It was very relaxing and romantic.

The song came to an end and Harper moved slightly to look up at Jake. They looked at eachother for what seemed like hours before he slowly moved in and kissed her.

The kiss was slow and sweet. When Harper finally came up for air Jake kept kissing her. Placing small kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her chin, and slowly moved down her neck to her collarbone. Things got a little less slow after that. Harper gasped as she felt his tongue gently flick out across the base of her neck. She ran her hands up and threaded her fingers in his short soft hair.

This turned out to be quite the turn on for Jake apparently because a small groan followed directly after. As Harper pulled his hair he bit her neck, causing her to moan loudly. Jake immediatly pulled his head up to kiss her on the mouth again. This kiss was far less innocent and sweet. It was rough and full of passion. They were on fire for eachother.

Harped did what she least wanted to do in that moment, and pulled back. "Ha, we should go, it's almost 4 a.m.," she told him, breathing heavy.

Jake nodded, breathing just as heavy as she. "Yea, lets head back to your place. We need to talk," he smiled and put his arm around her waist as they grabbed their coats, locked up, and left.

**SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! I PROMISE I WILL POST CHAPTER 8 WITHIN THE NEXT 24 HRS! PLEASE REVIEW! I ADORE YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

Ah! Thank You guys for reading and reviewing this story! I love the feedback! So without further prolongment here is chapter 8! Chapter 9 is almost done and will be out shortly!

**Please Review!**

**HARPERPOV**:

Jake and Harper made small talk on the drive to Harper's house. It was comfortable, even though both of their adrenaline was amped from the intense makeout session that had occured only minutes before. Harper was positive it would have led to something more if one of them hadn't pulled away.

They arrived at her home and when they got out of the car, Jake reached over and held Harpers hand as they walked to the door.

It was a small but endearing gesture and Harper loved him all the more for it.

Stop. Love? She had NOT just thought '_love_' when referring to a guy she has only known a little bit more than a week. Had she? She did. "_Aww, hell_," Harper thought to herself. "_I'm falling in love with this kid_."

**JAKEPOV**:

Harper unlocked the door and let them in. Jake closed it behind him while she ran to turn a few lights on. The house was perfect. Jake felt at home there, at ease. It was a good size for a Dutch home, two bedrooms, big kitchen, big living room. Harper's voice brought him out of his daydream.

"So...what do you think?" she asked him, looking around. "I haven't really had a chance to put my stamp on the place yet but...I love it." Harper smiled looking around again.

"I love it too, its great," Jake smiled back at her. "Tour?" he asked.

"Sure!" Harper replied excitedly. "Okay, well this is the living room aaaand," she took his hand and walked a little ways, "this is the kitchen."

"I like it. Do you cook very much?" Jake asked her, curious about her habits and interests.

"Actually, I really love to cook and bake. I almost went into culinary school after high school," Harper explained. Jake noticed they were still holding hands and rubbed his thumb over the back of hers. She smiled over at him, "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the place."

Harper took Jake through the rest of house, saving her bedroom for last. "Well, here is my room," she told him. It was what he expected, huge bed, big closet, a few lamps and candles around for light. It was very cozy, it smelled like her.

"I'm going to change into some pajamas...do you want something to wear? I have some big sweats you can borrow? When I got hurt I had to wear really loose fitting clothing so I have a lot," she told him while digging through her drawers. "Here," Harper threw some black drawstring sweats on the bed.

"Thanks," Jake said picking them up. "I'm going to use your bathroom, is that cool?"

"Yea, absolutely. I'll change while you step out," she started to peel off her shirt as Jake walked out and he wanted to do nothing more than to linger a few moments longer, but he didn't.

He got to the bathroom and changed out of his jeans quickly, leaving him in a Cornelia Marie hoodie and Harper's sweats. They fit perfectly. Jake couldn't stop himself from wondering just how injured could Harper have been in order to have to wear clothes twice her size?

Jake walked back to Harper's room only to find her laying on her bed in sweatpants and a tanktop. He smiled over at her sleeping form and set his clothes over on a chair in the corner of the room. Jake looked at Harper for a moment before climbing on the bed to lay facing to her.

Harper was laying on her side, Jake scooted close to her also on his side, stomach to stomach. He put his arm around her waist and kissed the tip of his nose. "Harper," he whispered.

She smiled, "Jake," she whispered back.

"You know, laying here looking beautiful and pretending to be asleep isn't going to get you out of this talk," he chuckled, putting his forehead against hers.

Harper chuckled back, "I know, it was worth a shot though." She leaned forward and kissed his bottom lip. Harper pulled away looking sadder than she had when she moved in to kiss him. "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning," she said and then sat up.

**HARPERPOV**:

Harper was sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed with her back against Jakes stomach and chest, his legs out around her. He sat behind her with his head on her shoulder and his arms around her comforting her through her story. When she would get to a particularly painful part he would hold her tighter and kiss her neck or behind her ear and tell her everything was all right.

Jake just listened and let her get all the way through her past. When she told him about being beatened in Africa, his breathing got quicker as though it made him furious or sick. Probably both, Harper guessed.

She took a deep breath and leaned her head back against his neck and shoulder when she was done. "Out of everything you just told me...what could possibly make me change the way I feel about you?" Jake asked her quietly into her neck.

Harper thought for a moment before answering. Wasn't it obvious? "I feel so broken sometimes, Jake. I feel like I'm just a walking scar. I don't feel very worthy of love most of the time..."

Jake was quiet then. He didn't reply to her for a while. "I used to feel like that too, Harper," Jake spoke finally. "After Pops died and I got clean...I felt like thats the only thing people saw when they looked at me. All they saw was an ex-druggie who lost his Dad. People who watch the show think they know me and can relate to me, but they don't really know me at all...but I don't feel that way when I'm with you."

Harper thought everything that had happened with Jakes dad was awful, a life cut too short. She could see the hurt in his eyes always, he constantly missed him. "I wish I could have met your Dad," Harper whispered to him. "I would thank him for raising such a great son," she shifted slightly to look Jake in the eyes, "for raising such a great person."

The edges of Jakes eyes were shiny with small tears and Harper reached up to stroke his cheek. "Oh, Pops woulda loved you. He woulda taken to you the second you got off that plane," Jake laughed, leaning his face into her hand, kissing the palm.

**JAKEPOV**:

They talked for a little while about everything. Jake was still in shock learning about Harper's past. He couldn't imagine someone hurting her. It made him sick to think about.

Talking about Dad really felt good. Laying it all on the table for her to see, the drugs, the sleeping around, how much he missed Pops. Jake had never felt to open to someone before. Complete and total honesty and trust and eventually Jake got up enough courage to ask to see Harper's scars.

"Okay," she said eventually. "I have to get pretty naked for you to see all of them though," Harper told Jake with a smile.

"I'm not complaining," Jake told her as she got up off the bed. He scooted to sit on the edge of the bed, legs hanging over. Harper came to stand infront of him. Jake put his hands on her waist and looked up at her. She sighed and slowly took off her tanktop and tossed it on the floor, revealing her dark purple lacey bra. It was so sexy, especially in contrast to her tan skin.

The pads of Jakes thumbs ran across her now naked hips, and he was sure he had never felt skin so smooth and soft. He saw the large tattoo across her right rib cage, it was in a language he didn't understand or recognize. It was then that he also noticed her long pale scars along her stomach and sides for the second time (the first was on the Northwestern).

Jake leaned forward and kissed along her scars, Harper threading her hands in his hair again. After kissing all around her stomach and sides, flicking his tongue out in some places, he pulled back to look at her. He saw something in her eyes that wasn't there before. Lust?

Harper broke his gaze to look down and slowly pull down her sweats. They fell to the floor and she kicked them into the pile with her tanktop. The matching purple underwear Harper was wearing did not go unnoticed by Jake. He looked down a little bit further saw the scar on her leg, "This is where you were shot?" he asked quietly. "Yes," she whispered, nodding slightly. His hands still on her hips, he pulled her in closer to stand between his legs and kissed the scar.

"You are so beautiful," he said against her skin at her hip. Harper put both hands on either side of Jakes face and gently pulled it up to look at her, she looked in his eyes for a moment before whispering, "Will you make love to me, Jake?"

His heart stopped beating.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**Oh my gosh! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts on this story! I love you all! Allllmost as much as I love Edgar Hansen...but not quiet lol **

**Warning**: SMUTTY GOODNESS (and not the last of this story i promise ;) )

**HARPERPOV:**

"Will you make love to me, Jake?" Harper whispered to him, wanting nothing more in her entire life. Through telling Jake her story and exposing her scars, Harper had never felt more comfortable with anyone. She discovered Jake was just as broken as she. But somehow they healed eachother. Harper wanted to be close to him in every sense. They had talked for hours and now she knew what she wanted.

Jake slowly stood and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you sure?" he asked into her hair. His hot breath on her neck wasn't helping to lower how much she wanted him. After a moment of silence from Harper he reassured her, "I want to, but I just want to make sure it's what you really want," he told her, still holding her tight.

She kissed his neck around his hoodie, breathing him in. He smelled so good, so safe. "I've been unsure about many things in my life, but I'm sure about you," Harper whispered, slipping her hand under his hoodie to stroke his back.

Jake suddenly brought his mouth to hers with a gasp, kissing her with passion, like he had been waiting to hear that his entire life. He pulled back to look at Harper, "I've never wanted to be with someone more than I have with you," Jake told her smiling.

"I feel the same way," Harper said leaning in and kissing all over his face, "I can't explain it."

**JAKEPOV**:

They were so intensely on fire for eachother it was almost overwhelming. Jake was almost having a hard time controlling himself. He wanted to throw Harper on the bed and make her scream his name. The thought made him groan.

"Well, this isn't fair," Harper laughed, looking down. "I'm almost completely naked and you-" she paused to lean down and pull his sweats off, "are not."

"We can fix that," Jake laughed, pulling his Cornelia Marie hoodie off. They moved to the bed as Harper began to undress him slowly. Climbing on top of him, Harper straddled him as she pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned shoulders and chest. Jake could feel the heat eminating from her core against his as she straddled him. He was growing harder by the second and he knew she could feel it as she slowly ground herself on it. Harper leaned down to kiss and lick Jakes chest and he thought if he died right now, he would die happy.

Harper slowly moved down towards Jakes boxers, placing hot wet kisses across his stomach. Jakes was positive his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Harper was slipped a finger into the waist band of his boxes and was juuuust about to pull them down when Jake sat up, and grabbed her, flipping them over so he was on top. She was so light to him it was like lifting a doll.

"Haha! Jake! Not fair!" Harper giggled from underneath him.

"Ha! No, you being a tease," Jake retorted as he unclasped her bra in one swift motion, "is unfair."

Revealing her breasts was like every holiday Jake had ever had all rolled up into one. Jake moved down to grab a hardened nipple between his lips. Harper moaned and he was finding it extremely hard to take his time, but he wanted to devote as much time to those perfect breasts as he could.

As Jake licked the valley between her boobs, Harper began to get impatient. "Jaaake," she moaned. "What, baby?" Jake asked, smiling at her need. "Pleaaaase," Harper whimpered, giving him the sexiest pout he'd ever seen. "Tell me what you want, Harper," he said as he moved back up to suck her earlobe, teasing her more. She couldn't even form a coherant word as his hand moved down to stroke her heat. When Jake dipped a finger inside her wet core she moaned loudly.

"Tell me what you want, and I'll give it all to you baby," he groaned into her ear, getting just as impatient as she. But he wouldn't give in until she did, first. Typical stubborn Jake.

He plunged another finger into her and it was the last straw for Harper. "Jacob Harris, I need you inside of me now!" She moved her legs up and pulled his underwear down with her toes, revealing his swollen member.

Jake smiled at her, "See all you had to do was ask." He pulled her panties off and threw them all the way across the room making Harper laugh. She wrapped her legs tight around Jake's waist as he grabbed hers, holding her in place. Jake reached down and positioned his cock right at her entrance. "You ready?" He asked. "Bring it," Harper moaned, sitting up to pull his neck down for a kiss.

Jake entered her with one deep hard thrust, placing an equally hard kiss on her lips, swallowing her moan. He moved his mouth down her neck as he began to thrust in and out of her at a wonderful pace. Harper was so tight and hot, Jake was almost in shock and he knew he wouldn't last long. Lucky for him, Harper was in the same boat.

**HARPERPOV**:

Jake was so large, he was stretching her to the max. When he thrust into her it nearly knocked her breath away. Harper knew it wouldn't be long before she would fall over the edge of her orgasm.

"Ohhh my god, Jake!" she exlaimed, "You're so fucking good!" she moaned into his ear, unable to filter anything she said. "You're so tight, baby," Jake groaned back at her. With his statement she knew she was a goner.

**JAKEPOV**:

"Uhhnggg, I'm cumming Jake," Harper's tight center began to constrict on Jake, milking his cock for all it was worth. True to his word, he made her scream his name.

Harper's wet heat pulsating on his member was his undoing. He rode her through her high and when she moaned, "Cum for me baby," just like he had to her in his dream and he couldn't hold out any longer. Jake spilled himself inside her with a deep moan into her neck as she bit his shoulder.

Jake pulled out of her and moved to lay on his side, next to her. They held eachother close for a longtime before falling into a deep sleep, just as the sun was starting to rise.

**A/N: OOOKAY so Harper is on the pill, there will be no babies in this story. I repeat, THERE WILL BE NO BABIES IN THIS STORY! I just didn't feel like writing in a pill/condom talk. Whatever ahah deal with it! REVIEWWWWW! I love you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

The fourth of July holiday meant no laptop so sorry this chapter took so long to get out! **THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! You ladys and gents are amazing!**

And from here on out I'm going to put a warning on every chapter because whoo knows? So **WARNING: MAY CONTAIN WONDERFUL SEXY TIMES**

**JAKEPOV**:

Jake woke slowly to find himself alone in Harpers bed. He would have been bummed had it not been for the delicious smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. Jake smiled as got out of bed to get dressed. He found his shirt, but couldn't find his boxers _anywhere _so he just went commando in the sweats he borrowed last night from Harper.

The question of Jake's missing underwear was answered once he entered the kitchen. Harper was wearing them, along with his Cornelia Marie hoodie. It made Jakes heart swell with happiness to see her in his clothes. It wasn't a feeling he was accustomed to during the 'morning after', it was mostly a whole lot of annoyance and anxiousness to leave.

Harper must not have heard Jake walk in because she didn't turn away from the stove when he came in. Jake didn't want to startle her like Mike had the night before so he coughed a little first before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck softly.

Jake was pleasantly startled when Harper she quickly turned around and kissed him full on the lips. She giggled when she pulled away, "Hungry?" she asked.

"Always," he chuckled. "Whatcha cookin'?" he asked.

"Bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, nothing special," Harper replied as she flipped an egg. "Everything you do is special," Jake told her with a peck on the cheek, stealing a piece of toast off the counter and quickly ran away before she could playfully whack him with her spatula. "I'm stealing your shower!" Jake yelled to her laughing as he ran down the hall.

As soon as Jake got into Harper's bathroom and closed the door, he started the shower. Living in up in Dutch a few months out of the year he knew how long it took for the water to heat up. He undressed slowly, thinking of everything. His girl had been through so much, and yet she was so strong. _'His girl'_ he thought again with a smile on his face. The bathroom had begun to fill with steam so he stepped into the shower.

Jake let the hot water run over his face, reveling in the wonderful heat. He was deep in thought, which is why he probably didn't hear the door open, or the curtain get pulled back. "You want some company?" A very naked Harper inquired.

After gathering his composer for the briefest of moments he smiled and pulled her into the shower with a laugh, "Always," Jake replied as he had earlier, bringing her face up to a deep kiss.

The day passed with Jake and Harper barely getting out of eachothers arms for any great length of time. Having the day off seemed to have it's advantages. They made love multiple times on multiple surfaces in multiple areas of the house. They watched movies, took naps, ate food, and talked until the sun went down again. It was the perfect day, in every sense and Jake never wanted it to end.

But he knew, that in less than two weeks he would be gone. King would start and he would barely see Harper for months. Then it would be Opies, then salmon, and cod, then promotional tours and on and on and on. It was an endless cycle. Jake knew Harper for a week and he already loved her so much that it hurt to think of her waiting for him on the dock, and potentially not returning. It was over all of there heads everytime they fired up that engine and left. Eventually, the Bering Sea always wins.

_'How long can I cheat fate before my luck runs out?' _Jake thought to himself as he lay with Harper, who was already asleep against his chest.

He pushed aside his morbid thoughts and looked down at who he knew was the love of his life. "Even if I were to die tomorrow I would still be the luckiest man in the world just to have spent today with you," he whispered into her hair. Jake closed his eyes and fell asleep, only to have unpleasant dreams.

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY this chapter is so short! I just needed a lil' one to getcha to the next one! (which will be longer I PROMISE!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! You ladys and gents are amazing!**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN WONDERFUL SEXY TIMES**

**HARPERPOV**:

The two weeks until Jake and the others had to leave for King fishing were soon flying by. Harper couldn't seem to get enough time with Jake. She was dreading him leaving. But this is what he does, she had to tell herself. And he _will _be fine. He _had _to be, she told herself.

They spent every night together. After the bar closed they would go back to Harper's house, have mindblowing sex, sleep, wake up early so Jake could run back to the boat for work, and repeat. It was a comfortable rhythm, one that suited them both. But they both knew it was only temporary. Every thing about life in Dutch was tempory, except the catch.

There was always crab to catch. Always.

Harper couldn't be upset about this though, she knew what she was getting into when she began to fall for Jake. Didn't she?

Yes, she decided, she did. And the worry that came along with his job would just have to get swallowed. He was worth it.

**JAKEPOV**:

Jake and Harper didn't come right out and tell everyone they were together, but everyone knew. The hard part for the couple is they didn't quite know what to say to people. They hadn't put a label on it, they just knew themselves how much they cared for eachother. A few nights before Jake headed out they were laying on Harper's couch watching tv.

"Baby?" Jake asked, looking down at Harper whos head was in his lap, watching tv. "Hmm?" she asked, not looking away from the movie. Jake smiled and leaned down and attacked her with kisses and tickled her merciliously. They rolled off the couch onto the floor with a crash, laughing hard, "OKAY! I give up!" Harper squealed and giggled, "You have my attention now Mr. Harris."

Jake was on top of her on the floor, with her legs wrapped around his waist. There was only a few inches between their faces and he looked at her intently before speaking.

"I'm leaving soon and-" Jake started, but Harper broke him off, "I don't want to talk about that." It hurt Jake to know what he would be putting Harper through just by doing his job. "We have to talk about it, Harper."

He leaned in and kissed her chin, and then the tip of her nose, "I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered to him, wrapping her arms around him too. "I could get hurt walking down the street in Bumsville, Ohio... It's not getting injured that worries me, it's the time away from you," Jake told her, as he threaded his hands through her hair.

"I wish I could spend everyday here, just like this: with you. And I know we only met a few weeks ago and I know that to other people this may seem sudden...but it doesn't _feel _sudden...well Harper, I love you. I've fell and have fallen in love with you, and I don't think I will ever stop," Jake said it in one long breath looking in her eyes.

Harper's eyes sparkled with tears, "I love you too, Jake. I didn't mean for it to happen and it did... I've never felt this way before about anyone. You make me feel so safe..." she held him tight against her.

Jake had never felt so complete, so whole. Harper made him feel safe too, like never before. He nuzzled her neck, hearing his feelings said out lout and reciprocated caused a sudden rush of lust through his veins. He could tell Harper felt it too, just by kissing her neck her legs clenched a bit tighter around his waist.

Jake ran his tongue out across Harpers collarbone and bit down slightly. He ground his hips into hers and was immediatly awarded with a moan from the love of his life. Things progressed rather quickly after that.

Shirts were swiftly removed and Jake moved his way down Harper's body. The valley between her breasts was so soft that Jake loved spending time there. After teasing her to the point of absolute frustration he moved lower, taking her pajama shorts with him. Harper sat up and pulled down Jake's sweats, and pulled him up her body.

The absolute trust just strenghtened their sexual bond even more. As they kissed, underwear was either taken off or pushed to the side, and Jake thrust into Harper with one deep motion.

"Unggg," Harper moaned against Jakes neck. Jake grunted in response. He knew he wasn't going to last long. Harper dug her nails into Jake's lower back, her sign that she wasnt going to last long either.

Jake kept his harsh pace as they both reached their climax within moments of eachother.

They clung to eachother, a sweaty pile in the middle of her living room floor and Harper had to laugh as she looked around. Jake scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom were they laid in the warm bath together, with her back up against his chest. Once the water began to cool and sleep began to pull on them they dried off and Jake picked her up again. He placed Harper in the bed and slid in next to her, "I love you," he whispered into her hair. "I love you too," she whispered back.

Harper was soon asleep against Jakes chest and just as sleep was pulling Jake under the thoughts that were always in the back of his mind came to the forefront. Because of how much he loved Harper he knew he was going to have a hard time subjecting her to the harsh life of a 'significant other' of a crab fisherman life. How could he live with himself knowing that she was always worried, waiting for him to get home?

Jake looked at her peaceful sleeping face,_ 'I can't do it do her...'_ he thought. And Jake fell asleep sometime later.

**A/N: Haaha this story is going on WAY longer than I anticipated, and to get everything out I'm now thinking I have at least four more chapters, probably 6 more though. soo yay? Is that good news? Lemme know! Review please! LOVE THE FEEDBACK! XOXO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! You ladys and gents are amazing! ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN WONDERFUL SEXY TIMES**

**JAKEPOV:**

Jake was leaving. The first trip of King. Harper was driving Jake, whiteknuckled, to the dock. As Jake looked over at her from the passenger seat he was consumed by an overwhelming sense of guilt that he was putting Harper through all of this. It wasn't fair. He couldn't control his desires for her from the moment he saw her, and he acted on those desires without a second thought. He should have let her go after he found out how much she had been through. How could he put her through even more pain? Give her more emotional scars...just by loving her.

All of these thoughts weighed heavy in Jake's mind as they drove to the docks. When they pulled in and Harper put the car in park the couple just sat in silence for a moment. Jake finally broke the tension, "Harper, I-" but she cut him off by getting out of the car and shutting the door. She leaned against the car and lit a cigarette, shaking her head.

Jake sighed and after a moment he got out of the car. He walked around to her side of the car and slid his arm around her waist. "I have accepted that you have to go, but I will _not _accept you saying goodbye," she explained.

"Like I would actually say goodbye to you," Jake scoffed, looking at her. He reached over and snatched her cigarette out of her hand and took a drag off of it.

"C'MON JAKE!" Freddie yelled, from the Cornelia Marie. The shout snapped Jake and Harper out of their moment.

Jake held Harper tight to him, they layed their foreheads against eachother. "I'm so selfish," Jake whispered and squeezed her tighter. "I don't mind," she laughed quietly, breathing deeply, memorizing how comforting he smelled. "You will someday," Jake whispered back and finally looked Harper in the eyes.

She held his eyes and smoothed her thumbs over his cheeks, "Don't be so sad," Harper told him as she kissed his nose and chin, slowly inching her way to his lips. Jake couldn't wait though and as Harper went to kiss Jake's cheek he moved forward and stole her lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you," Jake told her, when she finally pulled away from their kiss. "I love you too," Harper said, as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Jake put his forhead to Harper's again and squeezed her tight. He made a quiet groan, if Harper hadn't been so close she wouldn't have been able to hear it, and walked away.

Harper watched Jake walk away, turning around looking back at her after every couple of steps. Once Jake got to the Cornelia Marie he looked back to watch Harper get into her car and drive away, taking his heart with her.

**A/N: Please Review! Thankyou guys and girls soo much! Couple of Chapters left!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! You ladys and gents are amazing! ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN WONDERFUL SEXY TIMES**

**HARPERPOV:**

The drive back to Harper's home was not a pleasant one. Thank goodness the roads were clear of most drivers because Harper was crying so hard she could barely see the road. How could she have allowed herself to become so attached to someone? She already missed him so much, Harper felt like her heart was taken out of her chest and is somewhere walking around and working on the Cornelia Marie right now. Harper's own heart no longer belonged to her.

By the time Harper arrived home she had finally stopped crying and walked straight to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Her thoughts were as clouded as the steam that filled the small room. Harper had to keep telling herself over and over again all of the reasons why Jake was completely worth the pain of seperation.

Harper just stood in the hot water for a long time, letting it relax her tense muscles. When she nearly fell asleep standing up she decided it was time to get out, go to bed and try to figure out a way to sleep in a bed without Jake, something she hadn't done in over two weeks.

When Harper walked into her bedroom she was greeted by a unexpected surprise, Jake's Cornelia Marie hoodie was laying on her bed, on the side Jake usually slept on. She started to cry all over again and as she layed down she noticed a note inside the pocket of the hoodie. _"Harper, I hope this will help you keep me close while I'm gone. I love you- Jake." _

Harper couldn't control her sobs now as she sat up and put the hoodie over one of her pillows as a pillow case. She layed down in bed and wrapped her arms around the pillow, it smelled like Jake, and just for the briefiest moment she felt like he were really there.

A/N: I know! Two SHOOORT chapters! IM SORRY! Review Please! XOXOXO!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! You ladys and gents are amazing! ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN WONDERFUL SEXY TIMES**

**Oh! and Derrick doesn't exsist in this fanfiction, I really can't stand him and won't put him in my story aha so Tony is captain for king crab in my story lol OH! and Freddie stays.**

**JAKEPOV:**

"Watch out! Heads up!" Jake barely registered Tony yelling over the hailer as a massive wave washed over the side of the Cornelia Marie. Jake mind was somewhere else completely when the wave came. So much water, it swept him off of his feet and caused him to collide into the coiler.

Jake layed there for a moment, listening to the shouts around him. _What the fuck had just happened? _He thought to himself when Josh's face blocked his field of vision, "Yo, brother you okay?" he asked knealing down to help him up.

"Yea, I'm alright, just got swept of my feet. I'm fine," Jake replied, standing up and shaking his head for a second to get his focus back.

"Guys, I'm calling it, lets go in it's getting a little to hairy out there," the skipper told them over the hailer. "Secure the deck and head in."

With the deck finally in order the men went inside to get some well deserved food and sleep. They had all been working for atleast twenty six hours, maybe more. Jake had lost count.

He sat inbetween Ryan and Freddie as he ate the food one of the cameramen had prepared for them. Jake really didn't care what it was, as long as it was hot and semi-flavorful it would be fine.

Jake couldn't shake Harper from this mind, or the guilt that hung like a dark cloud around his head every second of the day. It had been a little more than a week since he left, and if they stayed on the crab they would be back in about five more days. _"She must be worried sick about me, how can I put her through this? It isn't fair. If I love her as much as I say I do I would let her go," _Jake thought. _"After everything she's been through I'm only subjecting her to more."_

Jake finished his food and left the table without a word to the rest of the crew, and headed for bed. His side was really starting to hurt from his fall earlier but he wouldn't take so much as asprin now. He couldn't. It was a fine line and Jake wasn't going anywhere near that line or a relapse.

He changed and layed down in his small stateroom with a dark resolve. Jake loved Harper so much that it _hurt_, and therefore he had to let her go. Not because it was best for him, but because it was the best for _her_. Jake couldn't help but think that Pops would agree with him. It wasn't fair to her. That's when he decided that when he got back from this trip, he would have to end things with Harper.

Jake layed in bed and tried to fight the tears that didn't stop until he finally fell asleep.

**HARPERPOV**:

"C'mon sugartits, pour me another already!" A very rude man shouted to Harper as she was mixing Andy Hillstrands drink. The Time Bandit finished their first offload a few days earlier than expected, they landed on massive crab early and they were grateful. The storm over the crab grounds currently was a doozy and they were anchored in Dutch til it blew over.

"What the fuck did you just say to her?" John Hillstrand growled at the drunk local. "You can see yourself out motherfucker," he told him and many men gave him hard stares until he swallowed the last of his shot, got up rather wobbly, and left.

"Here, Andy," Harper said, sliding his drink over to him. "And thanks John," she slid over a shot of Jack, "on the house." Harper walked out from behind the bar, kissed John's cheek and walked to her tables.

The rest of the night went pretty smooth, thanks to her protectors with giant jollyroger emblems all over their clothing. Harper had to laugh, they all looked like her private little security club. Even little Eddie Boy Jr. looked like he would kick some ass for her. They watched her closely the rest of the night and Harper felt loved.

Harper felt like she was just going through the motions, like nothing really mattered now that Jake was gone. Like blah, blah, blah, Jake will be home soon, blah, blah, blah. Harper was out of it, spacing out and forgetting drinks. She was just so worried all of the time. Constantly thinking about Jake getting hurt and a mirad of other issues. She wasn't the only one who noticed she seemed a bit off.

"Hey Harper, you doin' alright?" Mike Fourtner asked her. The rest of their crew looked at her, "Yea, Harper you aren't being your usual bubbly self!" Scott yelled. Harper rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yea, I'm doin' just fine Scotty. It's just not my day, ya know how that goes," she laughed again casually. "How you doin'? How are those kids of yours?" Harper asked, quick to get the topic off of herself as soon as possible. In truth, Harper was a mess since Jake left but it was worse tonight. She had told Scott the truth, it was an off day, she had had a bad dream about Jake last night and its had her thrown since she woke up.

Finally the night was over and Harper closed up and headed home. No matter how smooth work goes, it always feels like she had been through a battle when she finally gets home. In truth, she was just flat out emotionally tired.

_"A week at the max Jake would be in town for the first off load and maybe, just maybe, she would get to see him," _Harper kept telling herself. Even if it is only for a few minutes, it will help the horrible ache in her chest to see him.

Harper eventually fell asleep, next to the pillow with Jakes hoodie around it, looking forward to seeing him soon.

**A/N: UT OH! our favorite lovers are on completely different pages, its gonna get rough people and IM SORRY! Just stick with it! I promise! Only a few chapters left!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! You ladys and gents are amazing! ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN WONDERFUL SEXY TIMES**

**JAKEPOV:**

Usually Jake is overjoyed to head into Dutch for an offload, but this time was different. He was determined to do the right thing by Harper, and that meant letting her go. Now. Jake couldn't let her waste her life waiting at the docks for him in constant worry, she was better than that. She didn't deserve this life.

As the Cornelia Marie pulled into Dutch, it was about ten in the morning and the boys hadn't had much sleep. The processer came around and started to offload the crab, this would take a while and Jake knew this would be his only time to go to Harper and do what he needed to do, no matter how much it hurt him.

"Josh, hey I'm gonna head out for a few minutes...it uh won't take long, cool with you?" Jake asked his older brother, not looking him in the eyes, pretending to be interested with the brailers.

Josh knew something was up, Jake was acting wierd since the wave washed him into the coiler, and that was a just under a week ago. Josh knew it couldn't be good but he was giving his brother the benefit of the doubt, "Yea, fine with me, man, just don't be gone too long," Josh told Jake who had already started to walk away, "And tell Harper I said 'Hi'!" Josh called after him.

Jake walked away from the boat shaking his head. No he wasn't going to tell Harper that Josh said 'hello'. It wasn't going to be that kind of visit. It would be his last visit. It was for the best.

He walked to her street and rounded the corner to her house to see Harper sitting on her porch all bundled up reading, with a cup of something hot. Probably tea, her favorite. Jake shook his head again. Damnit, he shouldn't have let himself get close to her. Tea? He knew her favorite drink was hot tea? What had he done? And more importantly, what was he going to do?

The pain in his chest grew tighter and tighter with each step he took, and she still hadn't even looked up to see him walking towards her. Jake was almost to her driveway when he stepped on a branch in his path that he hadn't seen and it snapped loudly.

**HARPERPOV**:

Harper's head shot up out of her book when she heard something like a stick breaking from nearby. It took a moment to register what she saw when she looked up: it was Jake. He was walking towards her, up her driveway. It felt like all the wind was knocked out of her lungs. She put her tea, book, and blanket aside to run towards him.

"Jake!" Harper yelled as she ran towards him. She looked right at him as ran to meet him. Something was wrong, he smiled at her but...the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Something was wrong. Harper stopped short a few steps away from him, not embracing him in the tight hug followed by many many kisses like she had imagined this moment would be like many times before.

"Jake...?"

When he didn't answer immediatly she spoke again and took a few steps closer to him, "Jake, what's wrong? Did someone get hurt? Are you okay?" Harper was getting that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was all too familiar with before she met Jake. She'd seen that face before. She knew what was about to come. Oh god.

**JAKEPOV**:

Harper looked at him with those big green eyes that could hold so much emotion and instantly he knew he was making the right choice. He thought many times on the way over about changing his mind but now he knew, he couldn't subject someone so beautiful to a life of worry and waiting.

Jake was starting to get mad, how dare she make him feel worse about this just by looking at him. He was only trying to do the right thing by her. Jake realized it felt better to get mad, he needed to get mad in order to get through this. All the memories of he and Harper's short, but intense, time together came to the forefront of his brain and he instantly snapped to stop them from coming, "No, everyone is not fine actually," Jake replied angrily. Harper looked taken aback and was just about to speak when Jake went off. "I nearly got killed because I was too busy thinking about you! A huge wave washed over the boat and I almost went overboard because I was worrying about you. I mean, what the fuck? My brain doesn't function with you in it! And it's not fair to me Harper, it's really not. And it for fucksure isn't the safest option. I mean, I think we both knew that this-" he made a hand motion in between them, "this thing we had going on wasn't going to last long. Right? It was good while it lasted but let's quit will were ahead, right?"

Jake took a deep breath and stared at Harper. He craved her reaction, he wanted her to get mad, to yell at him, slap him, do whatever she needed to do. That typical reation in the movies where the girl goes off and smacks the guy hard across the face. Jake wanted her to be happy to see him walk away but when he looked at her mouth was open slightly, a look of shock. She just stood there for a moment and looked back at him. Of course, he thought. Of course Harper wouldn't have that Hollywood reaction, she wasn't that 'typical' girl. Nothing about Harper was typical.

**HARPERPOV**:

"You lied to me," she finally said in a small voice, staring him straight in the eyes. Shaking her head, she spoke again, "Are you really doing this?" Harper asked him. Jake simply nodded his head slowly and then looked down at his boots. "Then you just broke every single promise you ever made to me..." Harper said quietly, but with a more anger than he had heard from her only moments before. "After everything, _everything_, Jake this is how it's going to all go down?" She paused a moment before speaking again, "How many times, Jake? How many times did you say you loved me?" Harper asked him in a hard voice. When he didn't say anything but stare back at her she asked again, but louder and more furious, "HOW MANY TIMES, JAKE?"

"I don't know, Harper, a lot of times," he finally replied, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket. Harper looked at him again and finally had enough, "And don't you dare look me in the eye and say that it's over because its 'hazardous to your health' or some shit, be a fucking man and just tell me the truth! You just wanted a piece of ass for the few weeks before you had to head out for King and you got in a little over your head and now your backing out. Well, fuck you very much, Jake."

Harper finally stopped talking and stared at Jake, willing the tears that lined her eyes not to spill over and fall down her cheeks. "So, I guess the joke is on me, huh?" Harper finally said quietly, nodding to herself. She gave Jake one finally look and then slowly turned and walked back towards her house. When get got back to the porch she picked up the things she had left there earlier and walked in the house, not looking back.

**A/N: okay! this chapter like physically hurt to write haha but it had to be done! Everything will be wrapped up soon my darlings! and the preflashback sceen from the first chapter will finally come into play and make sense ;) we are getting close dears! thnx for stickin with it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! You ladys and gents are amazing! ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN WONDERFUL SEXY TIMES**

**JAKEPOV:**

If Jake had told Harper the true reason for leaving her, she would have talked him out of it. If Jake had told her the truth, that he was walking away because it was best for _her_ instead of himself, she would have talked him out of it. Harper would have convinced him that she could handle it, that she could handle this life, and he would have believed her. It wouldn't have been the 'clean break' that Jake desperately needed this to be.

But Jake couldn't let her get that chance, because in the end this was what was best for her. He was convinced.

As soon as Harper began to walk away from Jake and back to her house, he also turned and walked away. No matter how mad he pretended to be, he couldn't help the crushing lump in his throat, or the tears that streamed down his face. But he couldn't let her see. She would have known he was lying.

**HARPERPOV**:

Harper went inside of her home and closed the door behind her. She began to walk to the kitchen but her eyes were so blurry with tears that she tripped over a footstool and fell to the floor roughly, breaking her mug and spilling tea everywhere.

While cleaning up her mess Harper accidently cut her hand open on a piece of shattered glass from her mug and cursed loudly. As she washed her hand clean in the sink she finally couldn't be strong and brave anymore, and sobbed against the counter.

How could she have been so dumb? She _knew_ that if things were too good to be true than they usually were and she had ignored her gut. After everything she had been through she couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to open herself up to Jake.

Harper felt used. She had shown Jake _everything_, and he walked away like it was nothing. "Never again," Harper said aloud to no one.

**JAKEPOV**:

Jake regained his compuser as he got back to the docks but, by the way he recklessly jumped onto the deck and stormed inside the boat, everyone knew something was wrong. Josh looked over at Ryan and he rolled his eyes and nodded. Josh headed inside to find Jake.

Jake punched the hard wooden side of his bunk multiple times, "Goddamnit!" he yelled and sat down on his bunk and put his head in his hands. "Jake?" a voice asked from the door, he knew it was Josh without looking up. "Jake, what the fuck? Look at your hands!" Josh said to him upset.

Jake removed his face from hands to look down at them. He was greeted by bloody scraps and gashes all across his knuckles. Jake was just now barely starting to feel any pain, he was numb.

Josh walked out of the stateroom he shared with Jake to get some bandages. When he returned he sat across from Jake, who held out his hands for Josh. They didn't speak for a few moments until Josh eventaully broke the silence, "What happened, man?"

Jake shook his head before answering, "I had to let her go," he replied quietly. Josh immediatly looked up and stopped bandaging Jakes hands. "You did _what_?"

"You heard me," Jake said, "I. Had. To. Let. Her. Go." he said again, emphasizing each word. Suddenly, Josh stood up and walked out of the room, not even finishing up with Jake's hands. "_Here we go"_, Jake thought and got up to follow Josh out. By now, the cameramen had found them and were filming every word they said, adding to the stress of the moment.

"What, Josh? Just go ahead and say what you need to say, get it all out of your fucking system," Jake yelled at Josh who was pacing in the galley, he stopped to look at Jake.

"I just don't get it Jake, you sat right there-" he paused to point at the galley table, "not three fucking weeks ago and basically told me you were in love with this chick. Don't get me wrong at first, I thought it was crazy but once I _heard _you talking about Harper and _saw _the look in your eyes I completely supported your ass. And then, I saw how she looked at _you_! She was in love with you for _you_- not because of the money, or the show- YOU! ONLY YOU JAKE! AND YOU FUCKING WALK AWAY?" He took a deep breath and Jake started to talk but Josh cut him off and began talking again, "No other girl is ever going to look at you that way again and if you aren't careful you're going to die alone, Jake," Josh finally stopped talking and took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. There weren't many times that Josh was envious of Jake but after seeing him with Harper he found himself jealous of his little brother. He wanted to have what he had. And Jake threw it away, he was furious.

"Are ya done?" Jake asked him in a quiet voice. Josh looked up in shock. Where was the big fight? Where was the wrestling and the yelling? What was this quiet demenor?

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Josh asked with his arms out in question. Jake came over and leaned against the counter, next to Josh. "This isn't the life I want for her, Josh. Harper deserves to be with someone who can love her twelve months out of the year, not two or three. It's not fair to her," Jake told him, matter-o-factly as if he were trying to convince himself instead of Josh.

Josh got furious again, "Are you kidding me, Jake? YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE WHAT IS BEST FOR SOMEONE! Does Harper know that's the reason you dumped her? Huh? Because I can't imagine her letting you walk away if that was the reason you gave her," Josh was in Jake's face but he wasn't defending himself, just standing there and taking it. Josh wouldn't back down though and after a few more minutes of being yelled at Jake snapped. "What do you want me to say Josh? That I just let go the best thing thats ever happened to me? That I lied to Harper and told her that she wasn't good for me so she would think I was a selfish asshole that didn't want her anymore? That I've been completely fucking numb since Dad died and for the first time in months Harper actually made me _feel _something?"

Josh and Jake were right in eachothers faces, breathing hard, Jake finally broke the silence, "Harper deserves more...than me," he said fighting the lump in his throat again. Josh looked at his brothers eyes and saw the pain there and grabbed him in a rough hug. "I'm sorry, Jake," Josh said quietly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! You ladys and gents are amazing! ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN WONDERFUL SEXY TIMES**

**HARPERPOV**:

Harper woke with a start, someone was banging on her door. "Harper!" the voice yelled, "HAPRER C'MON IT'S COLD OUT HERE!" a different voice yelled. Just how many people could be outside her door at nine a.m.? She finally managed to get to the door, wearing only tiny pink pajama shorts, a thin black tanktop, and knee high socks that had fallen down around her ankles.

"Ohh my God, whaaaaat?" Harper yelled as she threw open the door and was immediatly greated with cold air and the entire Time Bandit crew. "Took ya long enough!" Mike said as they all walked in carrying grocery bags. Eddie Boy Jr. was the only one who bothered to take off his shoes and stopped infront of a shocked Harper and lifted up a bag of groceries, "We brought stuff for breakfast, Harper!" he told her excitedly.

Harper followed Eddie Jr. into her own kitchen to see John, Andy, and Eddie sitting at the large table, grocery bags piled on it. She looked over to see Mike and Scott sitting on her kitchen counter, legs hanginng off.

Scotty whistled when she walked in, "Lookin' good Harper," he flirted at her. She had only had about three hours of sleep when they barged in. Harper rolled her eyes at Scotty and sat down at her table and put her head in her hands. "Cooooffee," was all she said, yawning and laying her head down on the table. "Oh! Right here! We came prepared because we love you!" Andy said excitedly, setting a travelmug of coffee infront of her. Harper sat up, took a drink of coffee, and grumbled, "You'll probably change your mind about that like everyone else." The guys had begun casually talking amongst themselves but stopped when she said that. "Uhh, yea thats kinda why we're here," Mike said, "Josh called..." he hedged.

Harper looked down, she did NOT want to have this conversation. She really just didn't want to cry infront of the guys. When Harper looked down she finally noticed her apparel. She was barely clothed, infront of her new favorite people, _awesome_.

Harper stood up and began walking towards her room, "Where ya goin?" John asked. "I'm going to go get dressed and then make you guys breakfast since I was rudely awakened wearing nothing but this," she made a motion over her body. "Want some help?" Eddie laughed, he was surprised when she said, "Sure!" but was quickly crushed when she followed with: "You can grab a big frying pan out of the cupboard and set it on the stove!" All of the men laughed, "Ohhh that was cold!" Andy laughed. "That is NOT what I meant, Harper!" Eddie called after her. "I know EXACLTY what you meant mister!" Harper laughed, calling back.

When she finally got into her room she shut the door and took a deep breath. _"Do not cry. Do not cry. Do not cry," _ Harper thought to herself. Josh had called the Bandit boys? What did that mean? Jake was feeling guilty and thought I needed supervision so he told Josh to call? No, that didn't seem likely. _"Screw him either way,"_ Harper thought angrily as she threw a teeshirt on and some sweats.

"Alright, boys what did you bring to eat?" Harper asked them as she walked back into the kitchen.

Harper cooked for them as they all talked and joked around. Nobody brought up the elephant in the room again.

Harper felt awful but she was putting up a good front. The boys knew that she wasn't okay. They weren't stupid. For all of their bluster and jokes they were all a lot smarter than they let on. But they got her to laugh, which was their intention all along.

Finally, bellies full, dishes washed, duty done, and getting late, it was time for the guys to leave. Harper walked all of them to the door and each procedded to kiss her on the forehead as the walked out, even EddieBoy Jr. who blushed furiously, making Harper genuinly smile for the first time in days.

"Thanks, guys, this...helped," Harper told them with a smile. "Bye Harper! See you tonight at the bar! We lo-" Mike stopped mid-word when he noticed Harper flinched at the word. "See you tonight Baby!" He yelled instead and they all walked off.

Harper closed the door, went to her room, layed down, and tried not to cry.

**JAKEPOV**:

Jake woke up with the insane need to pee. As he got back into bed after the need was taken care of, he noticed Josh wasn't in his bunk. _"Huh, I didn't know he had wheel watch tonight,"_ Jake thought, and decided to go check on him.

As Jake got to the bottom of the wheelhouse stairs he heard his brothers voice. He was on the satellite phone. Jake was just about to run up the stairs when he froze cold at the what he had just heard Josh say: "Man, I'm glad you guys finished up your season early so you were there. I mean we all barely know her but she feels like a little sister. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I can't believe you let it slip to Harper that I sent you, though."

_"What the fuck,"_ Jake thought and kept listening. "I don't know Fournter, I mean you know what I know about it," Josh said then paused, fucking Mike must have me talking. "She said that?" Josh asked. "Wooow, she's worse off than I thought she'd be... I guess my brother can leave quite the lasting affect," he paused again. _"What the hell did THAT mean? And what had Harper said? She's 'worse off'?" _Jake felt numb and sick at the same time. "Alright, man, thanks for being my little spy, should finish the season up within a few days, a week tops and we'll see ya then," and then he heard Josh hang the phone back up on the wall.

Walk away or kill him? Jake's brain was no longer functioning properly, he couldn't decide what to do. Thankfully, he didn't have to make that decision because Josh came down the stairs before he had to decide.

Josh looked him up and down knowing that Jake had probably just heard most of what was said on the phone. Jake surprised his brother by slowly walking up to him, opening his arms and hugging him. Jake tried not to let his brother see the tears that fell down his cheeks.

**A/N: This story just hit the 3000 mark on hits! SO HAPPY! THANKYOU GUYS SO MUCH! I'M SENDING IMAGINARY KISSES YOUR WAY!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! You ladys and gents are amazing! Oh! And to reviewer Kimmy: Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! They are music to my ears!**

**ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN WONDERFUL SEXY TIMES**

**JAKEPOV:**

"C'mon Jakey, you can't avoid the Elbow Room for the rest of your life," Freddie told him while the rest of the crew was getting ready to go out to the bar. The Cornelia Marie finally finished their King season yesterday and tonight was the first night they got to go out.

"No, but I can avoid it for a very, very long time!" Jake replied, as he sat at the galley table. Ryan and Josh walked out of their rooms and stood next to eachother with their arms crossed, "You're going," Josh told him and Ryan nodded down at Jake. "We are not letting you sit on the boat all night and mope around until your flight out next week," Ryan told him. "So go shower, get dressed, and lets go!"

Jake grumbled, throwing a few choice words to the rest of his crew and went to the shower. What the fuck was he doing? He didn't want to see Harper. He didn't want to put her through seeing him. Jake already knew how much he hurt her, he didn't want to throw their breakup in her face. But he knew the boys were right, he couldn't avoid the bar and he couldn't avoid Harper.

**HARPERPOV**:

From the second Harper walked in the door of the Elbow Room to start her shift, she was busy. The bar was packed. Pretty much all of the boats had finished up their King seasons and jammed the bar for drinks and story swapping. Most of them were completely hammered within the first hour of their arrival. _Awesome_,Harper thought.

Harper was just grateful the Time Bandit boys needed to stay in town longer than they thought for some boat maintence, so they were also at the bar tonight. They really were trying to help her get over Jake. Not an easy task. Harper fell asleep crying every night, she truely loved Jake and it hurt to know it was all a lie.

The Time Bandit boys were her family now, they basically adopted Harper. Which was fine with her, they took her mind off things, for a short time at least.

Harper was convinced the Elbow Room had never been this busy. It was certainly the busiest night they've had since she started working here. Plus, even though the cameramen for the show were still shooting footage, the producers were drinking and kicking back with the crews which meant: even _more _customers. Harper felt like this night was never going to end.

Harper was beginning to feel uneasy, the crowd was roudy and she felt like at the slightest hint of an insult a fight would break out. As she walked over to the table that held a mixed crew of some Northwestern and Time Bandit guys. "Another round gentleman?" Harper asked loudly over the noise. "ALWAYS!" A very drunk Sig yelled back. Harper laughed as she grabbed empty their empty glasses and loaded up her tray. As she walked back to the bar the door opened and the Cornelia Marie crew walked in.

**JAKEPOV**:

Jake felt as though a dark cloud was hanging over him as he walked into the Elbow Room. It certainly didn't help when the second he walked in Harper was walking past him towards the bar. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a black Time Bandit tanktop and dark jeans, with her hair up the way he loved it. Not that he noticed.

The tightness in his chest grew more painful with each step he took. Jake couldn't tell if Harper had seen them yet but it didn't matter, she would eventually.

"Hey guys!" Edgar greeted them, the only sober one as far as Jake could see. They all said their 'hello's' and mingled around eachother. Jake walked over to other table some of the Time Bandit boys were at and stood with his back to the bar. "What's up guys?" Jake asked. Fourtner, Andy, and Eddie Boy Jr. were the only ones at the table, and looked up at him. "Hey, what's goin' on brother?" Andy asked him. They began casually talking, except for Eddie Boy Jr. who seemed to want nothing to do with Jake.

Before he heard her, he smelled her. Harper's sweet smell of vanilla and cinnamon was suddenly there. "Harris! Whatareya drinkin'?" She called over from the other table, looking down at her order pad writing other orders. Jake froze, his brain shut off, Fourtner had to smack him on the leg, "Bro," he said. "Uh, rum and Coke," he called back. Harper nodded in response not looking up as she finished writing on her pad and walked back towards the bar.

"Woooow," Mike said laughing, "yea, you're really over her, uh huh. If ya woulda stood there with your mouth hangin' open any longer ya woulda drooled on your shirt!" Fourtner laughed as he shook his head. "Shut up," Jake said and watched Harper as she moved about the bar mixing drinks. As people would hand her tips or she would hand over a drink she would smile at them, but the smile never quite reached her eyes. She was in pain. Jake felt sick, he wanted to run up to her and hug her and kiss her and say how sorry he was and he never meant what he said, he was only trying to do right by her. But he didn't. Harper deserved a chance to move on.

"She's doin' okay," Andy suddenly said to Jake, startling him out of his Harper watching. "Huh?" Jake asked, confused. "I said, Harper is doing okay. I mean shes hurtin', but I _think _she's doin' okay," Andy told him, again.

Jake nodded mostly to himself, "Does she hate me?" he asked Andy. "Why do you care?" Eddie Boy Jr. asked angrily, speaking for he first time since Jake go to the table. Before Jake could speak Eddie Boy Jr. tore into him, "You led her on for weeks and then you just left her like trash after you got what you wanted from her, after you got in her pa-" Jake stood up and cut in, "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, and I suggest you-" Eddie stood up too then, "What? What could you possibly say to defend yourself?"

Their little spat had attracted quite a few eyes, and cameras. "I'll say this one more time: You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Jake told him, but Eddie Boy wasn't backing down. Andy and Fourtner were now standing and looking between the two guys, waiting to break up the fight they knew was about to start.

**HARPERPOV**:

Harper loaded up her tray with drinks for the guys (including Jake's rum and Coke) and began walking towards their tables when suddenly Jake and Eddie Boy Jr. stood up. Then the shouting started. Harper immediately gathered that they were arguing about her. _Fuck_, Harper thought. She knew Eddie Boy had developed a small crush on her but she didn't want him to 'defend her honor' or whatever!

Harper rushed over to the table that the other crews were at and set down her tray. The other guys were now standing and looking at the two arguing men. Waiting, she gathered. Just as she turned to walk over their and tell them to settle down, Eddie threw the first punch.

All Hell soon broke loose because Jake returned the punch, and the fight grew more intense. Andy and Mike were the closest to them and immediatly tried to pull them apart. Eddie was beginning to rush over to try and help his son, who was holding his own against the more experienced Jake. Harper was faster though and got there first.

"HEY!" She yelled loudly, jumping in and grabbing Jake's shoulder roughly. He didn't realize it was her though and when threw his arm back, to shove off whoever was trying to stop him from demolishing Eddie Boy, he shoved a little too hard. Harper fell back into another table, spilling drinks and breaking glasses.

That broke up the fight because Jake immediatly let up on Eddie and went to help up Harper. Jake bent over to help her up but the second he touched her arm she threw off his hand, "Don't touch me," Harper said and stood up unsteadily on her own. She looked over at Eddie Boy who was now standing, but hunched over with hands on his knees. "You okay, Eddie Boy?" Harper called over to him. He didn't say anything, but put a thumbs up.

Harper looked at Jake and shook her head and walked away from him without another word.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! You ladys and gents are amazing! ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN WONDERFUL SEXY TIMES**

**JAKEPOV:**

Jake walked over to Eddie after everyone in the bar watched Harper walk into the back room. He bent over and helped Eddie sit down, "I'm sorry, man, I lost it," Jake told him. Eddie just nodded and wiped the blood off his lip and stared forward.

The rest of the bar had resumed it's regular chatter and motion, but Harper had not come out of the back room. Instead, George's son came out to wait the tables and bar.

Jake needed alcohol, he decided. And so, he found it. Jake was very used to drowning his sorrows at the end of a bottle, heck, some say thats what he does best so why not prove them right.

After about an hour of heavy drinking, Josh stepped in. "Buddy, let it go, lemme take this shot and let's go back to the boat, you've had enough," he tried to convince Jake. But Jake wasn't going to go easily, "Nope! This one is mine!" Jake grabbed it off the bar and walked back towards the Cornelia Marie crew. They were the only ones left out of the other regular boats, they all left shortly after the fight broke up.

As Jake walked to the table a drunk girl came up and put her arm around his waste, "What do you say, baby? You gonna buy me a drink?" Since he had broken up with Harper, Jake was lonely. More lonely than he had ever felt before, even more than when Pops died. And so, in his drunken state this fan girl seemed like a good way to put off the loneliness for a few hours.

**HARPERPOV**:

Harper sat in the back room for a long time, trying to control her emotions. She felt like a horrible person for not going back out there and making sure Eddie Boy was okay. Even though she didn't tell him to fight Jake she felt responsible.

Harper didn't want to go back out there until it was close to closing time and most people were gone. That way she could slip out the front door and drive home and not worry about running into anyone that she really cared who saw her.

Why would Jake even fight Eddie Boy? Jake told her he didn't love her and left her. Why would it matter what Eddie Boy said? Harper couldn't think straight.

It was just about two in the morning when Harper decided to make her escape. George had already told her to go home a few hours ago so she wasnt worried aobut that. Harper grabbed her coat and purse and left the back room.

Quite a few people were still in the bar unfortunantly, but as she looked over quickly at the tables that caused so much trouble earlier, they were mostly empty. Only the Cornelia Marie crew remained. Except for one: Jake.

Harper looked away quickly from their table and continued toward the door when she heard her name called, "Harper!" She looked over to see Josh walked towards her, looking nervous. "Yea?" Harper asked him. Josh looked around for a moment, trying to think up something to say, stalling her. "Uhh, why don't you hang out here for a minute I uh-" Harper broke him off, "What, Josh? Why are you trying to stall me? It has been a really shitty night and now I'm going home," she told him and walked out the door into the cold air.

Harper shook her head, _"What the fuck was that about?"_ she thought to herself as she got to her car. Harper was finally on her way home, she took the shortcut through the docks like she normally did. But as Harper drove past the Cornelia Marie she saw something that made me almost lose control.

Jake was walking unsteadily towards the boat with a woman under his arm, with her arm hooked around his waste. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod," Harper actually said outloud to herself. She just kept driving to her house. It seemed like it took an eternity and when she finally pulled into her driveway she began crying.

So _thats's _why Josh was trying to stall me, he didn't want me to see what Jake was doing.

Harper thought she was stronger than this, stronger than falling in love with someone who she just met, but she wasn't. Stronger than breaking down at the site of Jake taking some girl back to his boat, but she wasn't. Harper couldn't do this anymore, she decided.

Harper was leaving Dutch Harbor.

**JAKEPOV**:

"What did you say your name was?" Jake asked the girl for what must have been the third time he asked her. "Lisa," she giggled as they stumbled through the galley towards Jakes stateroom.

Lisa flopped down on the closest bunk (that happened to Josh's) and looked at him with lusty eyes. Jake climbed over her and she leaned up and kissed him. Jake froze. She didn't taste right. Her hands slid up his shirt. She didn't smell right. Jake pulled his mouth away and she kissed down his neck, her hand reaching for the button on his jeans. She didn't feel right.

She wasn't Harper.

"Stop," Jake said suddenly, stood up and pulled his shirt down. "I can't do this I'm sorry," he told her. The silence was awkward, he thought she would freak out and call him every name in the book. Instead she said, "What's her name?" Jake looked up to see her smiling sympathetically. "Harper," Jake told her quietly.

Lisa got up off the bunk and adjusted her clothing. As she walked forward she kissed Jake's cheek, "You better not let her get away," she whispered and left.

Jake couldn't believe what had just happened. He can't believe what he had almost just done. But it was almost a blessing in disguise because it made him realize: he was going to get Harper back.

**A/N: ALMOST DONE! I SWEAR!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! You ladys and gents are amazing! ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN WONDERFUL SEXY TIMES**

**HARPERPOV:**

Harper saved the Time Bandit for last. When she woke up early in the morning she packed a bag of immediate needs, locked up the house, drove to the bar and told George she was leaving, and headed to the docks.

Harper went to the Northwestern and said her goodbyes. They tried to talk her out of it but she wasn't listening. Edgar threatened to throw her overboard again and although it made her laugh, it didn't make her change her mind.

When Harper pulled up infront of the Time Bandit she grabbed the burgers she bought for the guys and hopped on deck. She let herself in. When the boys had been 'babysitting' her through the first couple of days after Jake left her she had gotten to know that boat inside in and out. Harper loved it.

She found the men in the galley, except for Eddie Boy who was still sleeping. "Hey, Harper!" John greeted her, the rest of the men followed suit. She handed over the burgers, "I brought breakfast for you guys." Harper sat down, and looked at her boys. "I'm leaving," she told them. "What?" Andy exlaimed, Fourtner was the next to speak. "Why? Because of what happened last night? That's ridiculous Harper."

"No, I'm leaving because I thought I was strong enough to move on here, but I'm not. I'm just not. And I can't thank you guys enough for everything you've done for me but I've got to go," Harper told them. She explained about what she saw last night, about Jake and that girl. They didn't support her decision at all, but they could tell she wasn't going to sway at all.

After a long time of talking it was time for Harper to leave. All of the men got up and hugged her and said their goodbyes. Every single one kissed her on the cheek, or forehead and told her not to go. Harper kissed them back and looked around one last time when she realized Eddie Boy Jr. still hadn't come out, so she went looking for him.

Harper found him sound asleep in his bunk. It made Harper sad to see his face. It was bruised and cut. He had a pretty bad black eye with a cut underneath it, and his lip was split and swollen.

Harper sat down on the edge of his bed and gently ran her hand over his shaved head, "Eddie Boy," she said quietly. "Eddie Boy, wake up I've got to talk to you." He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Harper sitting on his bed. He didn't say anything at first, just looked at her. Finally he spoke, "Yer leaving, huh?" It wasn't really a question, he just knew.

Harper nodded and layed down next to him on top of his blankets facing him. She gently touched his face, where the bruises were. "Thank you, so much for everything. You are such a good person, Eddie Boy. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough," Harper leaned forward and kissed his forhead. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me," she whispered, tears in her eyes. She moved away from Eddie Boy and stood up, "I'll keep in touch okay? As much as I can," Harper promised, and walked out of his room.

When she left his room she said one final goodbye to the boys and they walked her out. The helped her up off the boat and onto the dock and shouted back to her as she walked to her car. "BYE, HAPRER!". "KEEP IN TOUCH!". "WE'LL COME VISIT!". "NO, YOU COME VISIT!."

She finally got to her car, waved one last time and blew them a kiss. As she drove away she felt horrible, doing this was harder than she thought.

Harper arrived at the airport and discovered she was in luck. The next flight out of Dutch was in fortyfive minutes. Now all she had to do was wait.

**JAKEPOV**:

Jake woke up with a purpose. He showered and got dressed quickly. Today was the day he was going to get Harper back. He was determined. Just as determined as he had been to let her go. But he now realized that he had been an idiot. He had been a fool to think he could ever let her go, and based on her reaction in the bar last night, she wasn't over him either.

"Go get her, bro," Josh told him, tossing the truck keys to him. "Finally!" Josh called after Jake as hopped off the boat and onto the dock. Jake rolled his eyes and kept walking.

First stop was Harper's house. She would probably be out doing deleveries already but it was worth a shot. She might have had the day off. As he drove up to her house he noticed her car was gone but he got out of the truck to be sure.

As Jake got up to the door he took a few deep breaths before knocking. No answer. He waited a few minutes before getting into the truck and heading to the Elbow Room.

He walked in to see George wiping the bar down. George didn't look up when Jake came in so he walked up to him and leaned on the bar. "George, Harper out on deliveries?" He asked him. George just shook his head and walked back into the kitchen without another word.

Jake stood there with his mouth open, and looked around. No one was in the bar except for him. "Uh, George?" Jake called after him. No answer. Jake slammed his hands down on the bar in frustration and yelled out, "George, damnit! I know you aren't my biggest fan right now but I'm in love with Harper and I need to tell her before it's too late! Now you come out here right now and tell me where she is or Imma sit here and annoy the shit out of you until shes comes back!" Jake listened and waited for a reply.

"Time Bandit!" Was all George yelled back, and it was all Jake needed.

Jake got back into the truck and headed over to the Time Bandit. As he got closer to the boat he got more and more anxious. He had to find her and tell her he loved her. He just had to. Jake parked the truck and jumped on the Time Bandit deck, "Heyya, Jake, coming for Round 2 with Eddie Boy?" Andy called over the hailer as Jake walked towards the door to inside.

As if Jake needed a reminder of last night, his sore and puffy black eye did that already. "No! I'm here to see Harper!" Jake called. "Uhh, why don't you come inside," Andy replied after a moment.

Jake had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. He headed inside with a heavy heart. He knew Harper wouldn't be there waiting for him.

When Jake came into the galley the most of the crew was sitting there, waiting for him. "We wondered how long it would take for you to get here," Eddie Senior said. "Whats going on?" Jake asked the group. "Just sit down and listen, Jake," Andy told him, pointing to an open spot on the bench.

Jake sat and looked at the guys, Mike was the first to speak. "She left, man," he told him. Jake felt like he had been kicked in the stomach by a horse. "What do you mean 'she left'?" Jake asked angrily. "Harper packed a bag, said her goodbyes, and left. She went home," Andy told him. "_This _is her home, Andy! Right here! Why? Why did she leave?" Jake stood now, unable to sit. "Kid, she saw your dumbass going back to the Marie with some girl last night. I guess she was on her way home and when she drove past the docks she saw you. She said that she couldn't handle it and she needed to get away from here," Johnathon told him, trying to get through to him.

Jake felt like he was going to be sick. She was gone. Now he wouldn't be able to tell her that he didn't do anything with that girl. That he didn't mean what he had said when he broke up with her. That he was only trying to do right by her. That he loved her so much that it hurt.

"I didn't do anything with that girl! I swear, guys. It wasn't right, she wasn't Harper and I showed her the door. _Nothing _happened," Jake swore to them. "Hey, we believe you. Listen, Jake, she only left an hour ago she might still be at the airport. If you love her the way you say you do, go get her. And I'm telling you that for her, not for you," Eddie Boy Jr. told him, surprising Jake.

Jake didn't wait for another word and ran outside to go to the airport. Flights out of Dutch were all day, he might have a chance to find her if he got there soon enough.

Jake broke every speed law posted between the docks and the airport. He didn't care, he needed to stop Harper from getting on that plane. Jake parked the truck and ran inside the large building and to the closest counter, "When is your next flight out of Dutch?" he quickly asked the woman, out of breath. "I'm sorry, Sir, you just missed the flight out by twenty minutes but the next one is in three hours. Would you like a ticket for that flight, Sir?"

Jake couldn't breath. His lungs felt like they had collapsed. He leaned against the counter, turned slowly, and slid with his back against the counter until he came to sit on the floor. He had missed her by _twenty _minutes.

**A/N: on to the next chapter! keep reading! almost done! it will all be worth it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! You ladys and gents are amazing! ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN WONDERFUL SEXY TIMES**

**JAKEPOV:**

When Jake regained his composer, he made it back to the truck and finally made it back to the boat. He wanted to go after Harper the second he realized she was on that plane, but he couldn't. He still had responsiblities to the boat.

Jake's flight out in a week was originally going to be to Monroe, Washington, his home. But know he knew he would have to go after Harper. But he had to wait that week, he and Josh had responsibilities to the boat now. Jake already knew it would be the longest week in his life.

Jake explained what had happened to Josh and the rest of the guys when he got back to the boat. They couldn't believe it. "Man, you wouldn't have any luck if you didn't have bad luck," Ryan told him, convinced. Freddie shook his head, "We shave our heads again, give you a little more luck, huh Jakey?" Jake couldn't help but laugh, that was Freddies answer for everything.

"Nah, that's okay brother," Jake told him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's just get this boat in shape as quick as we can so I can go after her," he told him.

**HARPERPOV**:

Each time Harper had to change planes, she almost changed her mind and went back. Almost. But there was a good reason she didn't: she would be going back to Dutch eventually anyway. Once she was on the plane she realized how dumb she had been to leave. Aunt Lynnie had left her with everything and she just dropped it like it meant nothing. So, in reality she wasn't leaving, she was just taking a vacation. She would go back.

Eventually.

After three planes and three days Harper finally landed at Bishop Airport, only twenty minutes from the home she grew up in, the home where her father still lived. Harper left her terminal and decided it was time to call her Dad. This could be awkward.

"Hello?" Her father, Ken, asked into the phone. "Hi, Dad!" Harper said. "Hi, Harper, hows Alaska?" he asked. _"Here we go,"_ Harper thought. "Uhmm, well, judging by the time difference everyone is probably sleeping," Silence on the other end.

"Dad?" Harper asked. "You aren't in Alaska?" Ken asked when he finally spoke. "Actually, I'm at Bishop and I was wondering if you could maybe come pick me up?" Silence on the other end, again.

"Dad?" Harper asked, again. "Oh my god, did you get hurt again? How on Earth did you get hurt at the bar? Did someone hurt you? I'll kill them," Ken said in a rush. "No! No! Dad, I'm fine. Just a little breather vacation, okay?" Harper tried to sound convincing. "I'll be right there," he told her and hung up.

Harper sat outside on a bench as she waited for her father to pick her up. How would she explain this one? Just a breather, like she said. It was true, even if it wasn't the full truth.

Ken arrived at the airport after a short time and picked Harper up. "Wow, you look great honey!" her father told her when as he hugged her. "Usually I pick you up from airports all broken and bruised," Harper winced at the honest reminder. "Ha, usually," she replied.

The drive home was quiet and short. When the two arrived home Ken finally made Harper explain. And she did, mostly. Harper skipped the intense details and just gave the overview. Her dad wasn't very happy, especially with Jake. Harper couldn't blame her dad, she wasn't very happy with Jake either.

Harper went up to her old bedroom and turned on her cell for the first time since she left Dutch Harbor (she had used a pay phone at the airport to call her dad). She had three new voicemail messages, two from Jake and one from Andy. Harper listened to Andy's message first, he just wanted to make sure she got home safe and too call when she got in. Harper decided to call him before she listened to Jake's messages.

"Hello?" Andy answered the phone. "Heyya, Captain," Harper replied, "Just wanted to let you know I made it home safe," she told him. "Oh good, I'm glad. Did you change your fool mind yet?" Harper laughed, "Haha, yea, I've decided this isn't a permanent change. Just a vacation, I'll be back to Dutch soon. When are you guys going home?" The conversation was casual as Andy told her that they were leaving in three days for a week home and then leaving again for promotional tours for Deadliest Catch.

"You should come down to Hawaii with us! We have to film a few episodes of a behind the scenes show! If you needed a vacation you could have just waited!" Andy told her. "Haha! I wish! Well, I'm going to let you go, I should go visit my siblings while I'm in town. Love you guys! Keep in touch okay?" Andy promised that he and the other guys would call as much as they could and they all loved her too.

Harper took a deep breath and decided to listen to Jake's voicemails. She layed on her bed and listened to the first message: _"Harper, please call me when you get this, you have to let me explain,"_ end of message. Explain what? That he boinked some random girl just after they broke up? Whatever. Harper rolled her eyes and listened to the second message: _"Babe, the Time Bandit guys just told me you left and that you saw me with that girl but I don't want to talk about this over voicemail please, please, please call me back. I'm going to keep caling you and try to get you to talk to me. I love you,"_ Harper gasped as she listened to the end of that message. '_I love you,'_ did he really say that?

Harper listened to the message a few more times before she decided that he had indeed said 'i love you'. _'Fucking hell, how many curve balls is this kid going to throw to me?'_ she thought as she layed on her old bed.

**JAKEPOV**:

Jake called Harper everyday. He texted her everyday. Jake didn't want to smother her, just annoy her until she called or texted back. Jake knew her well enough to know she would eventually call him or text him. And after a week, she did.

Hearing her voice over his phone was like heaven, _"Jake, I don't know what more you could have to say to me. You made it clear that day in my driveway how you felt about me and our time together. So what more is there to say? I hope you have a good time on your break between seasons, I just want you to be happy. I really do,"_ then she paused and spoke again,_ "I...I still love you too which is why I left so please respect me enough to stop calling and texting." _End of message.

Jake sat down hard and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. She still loved him but she didn't want to anymore, and Jake didn't know which was worse.

**A/N: Okay the next chapter is THE LAST ONE! THANKYOU GUYS FOR STICKING WITH IT! I LOVEYOU!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Harper is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation.

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! You ladys and gents are amazing! LAST CHAPTER IS HERE!**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN WONDERFUL SEXY TIMES**

**(this chapter is where that little bit of preflashback from the first chapter makes sense!)**

**HARPERPOV:**

Harper lay in the bed she grew up with, wondering how all of this had happened. Just a few short months ago, she was happy. She was content for the first time in a very long time, and it all changed because she was dumb enough to let her guard down. Dumb enough to open her heart to someone who was just as broken as her. Harper should have remembered what the village elder in Africa told her, "never can someone be healed by someone who needs healing themselves." Two broken people can't make a whole.

Her phone buzzed for the hundreth time today. Without even looking she knew who it was. It was same person who had been blowing up her phone for the last two weeks since she left Alaska. She rolled over, closing her eyes, willing herself not to grab her phone and call him, just like she did everytime he called or texted her.

Harper broke down and looked at her phone, surprised. None of the texts or calls were from Jake. She had left him the voicemail asking him not to contact her again and he listened. Jake was stubborn and she never expected him to stop the messages, but he did.

The messages were from the rest of the guys, a few from George, even one from Crosby from the Wizard. Harper was shocked any of them cared enough about her to get a hold of her. But they did. She missed them already, she really couldn't wait to go back. And it was time, two weeks was a good breather. Harper still loved Jake, but he would be in Monroe until Opies and she could get over him in that time.

Well, thats what she told herself atleast.

**JAKEPOV:**

Jake's plane landed at Bishop Airport at about noon. His anxiety had not eased as the plane touched down, instead, it increased. During their intense time together Harper had told Jake a lot about were Harper grew up. He never would have guessed that one of the most important things she told him would be that she only lived about twenty minutes away from the airport he just arrived at.

Jake also knew the name of the suburb she grew up in and knew her Dad still lived there. Harper had to be staying with him.

Jake grabbed a taxi and told the driver where to go. Once in the neighborhood Jake would be able to spot the house he needed. Harper had told Jake about the 67' Chevelle that Ken, her Dad, prided himself on. It would stick out in this neighborhood. And just as Jake suspected, it didn't take long to find. He paid the driver, and walked up to the door and wrang the bell.

After a moment, a man in his early sixties answered the door. Jake froze, he reminded him so much of an older version of Pops. Jake spoke first, "Hello, Sir, I'm Jake Har-" Ken cut him off, "I know who you are, son." They looked at eachother for a moment before Jake decided to speak again. "I'm here to see Harper. I'm in love with her and I need to see her and set things right," Jake pleaded with him.

Ken nodded slowly, looking Jake over again. "Many men have fallen in love with Harper, but she has never loved any of them in return. But I can tell you are a different story. She loves you," Ken stood aside, letting Jake inside the home for the first time. "Don't hurt her again, please. Harper is better than that, and we both know it."

Jake walked in and slid his shoes off as Ken shut the door. "She's upstairs in her room, first door on your right. She's probably asleep," Jake nodded, it was only one p.m. of course Harper was asleep. "Does she work odd hours?" Ken suddenly asked Jake. "What?" Jake asked confused. "Well, she sleeps during the day off and on and then stays up all night. Did she work odd shifts at the bar?" Her Dad asked again. "Ha, yea she worked the late to morning shift and then deliveries in the late morning and early afternoon," Jake explained. Ken only nodded as he considered the new information and then pointed upstairs. "Make it count," he told him and then walked away from him.

Jake walked quietly up the stairs, his heart beating harder and harder with each step.

**HARPERPOV**:

Harper was hard asleep in her bed, she had briefly woke up when she heard the door bell ring, but fell right back asleep. She layed on her side facing the door. She was dreaming of Africa, of when she was getting her tattoo from the village elder. He was telling her that the magic of the words and the ink would help heal wounds.

Harper woke slowly not opening her eyes, she had never been more comfortable. She suddenly became aware of her surroundings and realized someone was laying with her, an arm around her waist. Harper breathed deep, it made her heart ache to smell him again, it was Jake. She still didn't open her eyes but she spoke.

"I knew you would find a loop hole," Harper told him quietly. She felt him laugh silently, "You said 'don't call, don't text', but you didn't say 'don't come find me'," Jake told her. Harper didn't say anything. The ball was in his court, he should have to do all of the talking.

Harper finally opened her eyes to see Jake staring at her, "Harper, you _have _to know I didn't do anything with that girl. You have to believe me," he explained with as much heart as he could. "I know," she said, suprising Jake, "the guys called and told me," she explained. "I believe you," Harper told him after a moment.

**JAKEPOV**:

Jake let out a breath, it felt like an elephant was lifted off of his chest. Harper closed her eyes again and snuggled forward into Jake's chest, resting her head underneath his chin. God, it felt so right. Jake wanted to groan it felt so good to have Harper there again. "You lied to me, Jake," she said to him when she finally spoke.

Jake cringed and held her tighter against him. He had caused her so much pain. But this was his chance to explain it all so he spoke in a rush, "I lied to you because I thought I knew what was best for you. I wanted to protect you from a fisherman life. I thought you deserved more than me...I still think you deserve more than me. But, I love you too much and I can't stand hurting you. I just can't. And to say I didn't love you was the worst lie I have ever told or will ever tell in my entire life," Jake took a deep breath and waited for Harper to speak.

He felt her cry before he heard her. Harper's chest gently shook against his and he looked down to see her crying softly. Jake leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He moved down in the bed to lay face to face with Harper. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, each tear wet cheek, her nose, her chin. Jake gently whiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs and looked at Harper in the eyes. They stared at eachother for a long time until Harper suddenly moved in and captured Jakes lips in a hard kiss.

The flood gates opened and Jake couldn't hold back. He poored every ounce of emotion he could into that kiss. It was rough and soft at the same time. It was both harsh and gentle. It was bruising and yet healing. They healed eachother. Maybe, just _maybe _in some cases two broken people _can _make one whole.

They broke apart for air and looked at eachother, "I love you," Jake told her. "I love you, too," Harper replied, smiling just as big as he was. It was the first time they had both felt complete for the first time and for once, their wounds were healed. And Harper realized she didn't need a magical tattoo to heal her wounds, she just needed Jake and he needed her, and for once it was enough.

End.

**A/N: Well thats it Ladies and Gents! Thank you guys so much for the support this story has gotten! I love you guys! If the mood hits me, I might write a sequel for this but I'm not too sure! I really want to write an Edgar story ;) So please, please, please, Read&Review and let me know if you liked the ending!**


End file.
